Respite from the Storm
by th3craft3r
Summary: Four plus Six equals Ten. The Mogs were getting tired of chasing after them. What do they do? Read the Story of the Lorien Gardes when they are not on the run. Get ready to laugh out loud! Fluff rated T. My first Lorien Legacies Fanfic. R&R [Due for Revisions]
1. Separated

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Four's POV**

**~oOo~**

We were running. Again.

"John, do you think the others are alright?" Six asked as she stopped to catch her breath. The Mogs had ambushed us and for some reason, we got separated from the others.

"I hope so. I think they can manage on their own." I told her as I clutched my wound. There's a gash from my arm all the way to my wrist.

Somehow in this forsaken jungle we found shelter. A cave, small yet enough for the both of us for now. We couldn't even contact the others, there's no signal for our mobile phones and my batteries are almost drained. Six lost her phone.

We sat there opposite each other trying to calm down. The rain poured heavily outside.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Six mumbled as she went over to where I was sitting and huddled beside me. I put my right arm around her to draw her closer while hoping at the same time that she won't notice my thundering heartbeats.

"Well, except for this gash." I said showing her my other arm. "I'm glad that you're okay too." I added as I planted a kiss at her raven hair. She let out a deep breath and sighed as she burrowed her face on my shoulder.

We sat there in silence after that. Six must have drifted off to sleep and I smiled contently as I watched her face. Yet I can't help but to worry about the others. I hope Marina, Ella, Crayton, Nine, Five and Eight are safe. Bernie too. And Sam.

I hoped that none of this had happened. I always thought about a normal life. A life where we don't have to run. But I know, it is impossible now. We were the only hope for our home planet, Lorien.

Yet a part of me was glad too, even the Mogadorians were after us, I finally found the rest of my fellow Garde, and with them I felt at home.

I chuckled as I heard Six lightly snore from my lap where her head rested. Looking at her face somehow made me believe that we could get through this. I can't even understand myself for the past few months, I've been over-protective of Six since they got back from Spain. And since then, my heart would do its crazy jumping jacks or relay races whenever I get close to her or whenever our eyes meet. I felt bad at first because I know that Sam has a crush on her too but I was always thinking about our kiss back then at the airport before she left. Luckily, after we saved Sam, seems like he had his eyes now for Marina. And worst part is, Ella and Eight always give me knowing looks every time they caught me staring at Six. Nine and Five too, they always make fun of me.

I drifted off to sleep too with a raven-haired girl with stark hazel eyes smiling at me in my dreams.

"Good morning sleepy head." Six said and smiled as I opened my eyes. She was tending to my arm and wrapping a gauze around my wound. "How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Wonderful." I replied. _"Because I saw an angel in my dreams."_ I added in my thoughts.

"Glad to hear. Now get up, we'll have to find the others." she said and gathered her raven hair into a ponytail.

We walked through the dense jungle trying to find the others. The rain hasn't stop but it was lighter than last night. We searched for hours but turned up nothing and we're getting worried. But I know that they're safe, Crayton and Bernie is with them.

"I'm getting hungry." Six mumbled.

"Me too Lizzie." I told her then she shot me a murderous look whenever I call her that. "Ow come on, I know you like that name." I added then smiled.

"Whatever John." she replied as she rolled her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked, obviously irritated. Or pissed. I know she'll kick my butt anytime soon but I gambled.

"I was just imagining little Maren Elizabeth in a pink dress and ribbons on her hair." I said then laughed.

"That's it!" Six yelled then tackled me, sending us both rolling on the muddy forest floor. She kept hitting me which I easily deflected. I used my telekinesis to get her off me but she countered with her own and she had my hands pinned.

"Watch the arm!" I yelled, feeling some pain in my wound.

"Aw, stop being a puss Johnny..." she teased.

I smirked. We went quiet. She was still on top of me and her face was so close to mine. I felt my heart racing again. She leaned closer and I closed the distance.

When her soft, luscious lips crashed into mine... it was perfect, like our lips fit together perfectly, like her soft lips were made for mine. I know we should be worrying about the others at that moment but I lost myself into that happiness for the time. The kiss was slow at first, as we savored the moment. She deepened the kiss as she let go of my hands to stroke my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist. The kisses then became intense as I felt a certain hunger for her. We rolled around so I was on top of her. We gulped for much needed air then our lips crashed again. I can hear her moaning and murmuring something but her words were stifled with our kiss. We both lost it, we became oblivious of our surrounding. As we rolled there in the mud, kissing. We changed places again, she was on top and smiled wickedly at me. She removed her jacket then her tank-top before kissing me again. I can't believe what was happening. We were out there in some forest, on the run from the Mogs and trying to find our friends but all I know I was making out with Six.

Then we heard someone cleared her throat and we suddenly broke apart to stare at who it was. We looked at Eight standing a few feet from us with a huge smile on her smeared face, her blond hair all drenched. Bernie was sitting by her side covering his eyes with his paws. I felt my face heat up and I turned to Six and noticed she was blushing too.

"Eight!" I yelled nervously. "Are you... how long... did you..." I muttered unable to form a sensible sentence.

"Are you okay? Where are the others?" Six finally asked putting on her tank-top and jacket back.

"Well, I got separated from the others too, I was worried sick about you guys..." Eight said. "But I see you're more than okay, I guess." she added then a huge smile lit up her face again. If it was possible to turn redder, I could have and I felt embarrassed.

"How long have you been there?" I asked with a shaky voice. Bernie was now wagging his tail.

"Ow, long enough..." Eight replied. "I heard voices and followed Bernie then we found you... you know... I hate to interrupt you guys so we just watched for a while." Eight said while wiping some smears on her face and winked at me and Six.

"Oh shut up Eight!" Six yelled turning red again. "We should go find the others." she added while we stood up.

I gave Eight an awkward smile and called Bernie over.

We started tracking down the others again. The storm has stopped. We found a small river and cleaned ourselves. Luckily, through all the running we still had our backpacks. I changed into a white shirt and jeans. Six and Eight went somewhere else to change. When they came back, Six was wearing a new white tank-top and some training shorts. Eight, was wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans.

Six never said a word about what happened between us the whole time. On the other hand, Eight was grinning at me every time I looked at her. Then she ran next to me. "You know, I was thinking that you two ran off on purpose." she whispered jokingly then went off ahead.

Six eyed me curiously with her brows furrowed. "What did she say?" she asked when she approached me.

"Umm... nothing..." I replied nervously. Six lightly punched my side. "Yeah, right!"

We continued to walk in silence but kept our eyes alert for another possible Mog ambush. "So, what does this make us?" I asked after a while, almost a whisper so that Eight would not hear.

"I am thinking about it." Six said shyly. "You, what do you think? What about Sarah?" she inquired.

The mention of Sarah's name seemed to open up some old wounds. I always felt that she betrayed me. I have to forget about her, I told myself many times. And being with Six, I felt happy... content... and almost complete... more than complete when I was with Sarah. I can think a future with Six, a more possible future which I couldn't have with Sarah if we ever survive this war.

I looked at Six, she's acting uneasy. "I think, I have to forget about her... but what I care about now is... you." I said as I held her closer to me. "I love you Lizzie." I said and I felt the words leave smoothly from my tongue.

"I love you too John." she said as she planted a quick kiss on my cheek while Eight was pretty occupied with something else. "Just don't tell the others yet. Especially that one or else she'll start screaming." she added while pointing at Eight.

"Really? After what all she'd seen, do you think she will not get it?" I asked jokingly.

Eight suddenly stared back at us as we continued walking. Six and I parted immediately. Eight laughed. "You guys seem to forget my Legacy of super hearing. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if I can." then she winked.

"Oh, that blonde is starting to piss me off." Six mumbled to herself. I chuckled.

"I heard that!" Eight replied and laughed again.

At some point, we decided to split again and agreed on a meeting point. We took off in different directions. I was content and so happy. Now, Six and I are finally _together_. I find myself suddenly wishing I got to go with her but I know that the chance of our success is higher if we split up.

It was already dusk and my search turned up nothing despite my enhanced hearing of being a Loric. I just hope that the others are really safe. I went back to our meeting point and saw Bernie was already there. He wagged his tail and licked my face. A few more minutes Six turned up with no luck also. I hugged her when she approached me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Seriously, Four? I'm fine. Don't start babying me. I can handle myself."

"Speaking of baby, I found someone." We heard Eight walked to us. I was expecting Ella with her but no such luck. Instead, she was holding a real _baby _in her arms.

"What is that?" Six asked pointing at the baby cradled in Eight's arms.

"Obviously a baby! Duh..." Eight replied.

"Is that Ella?" I asked.

Eight snorted. "If this was Ella, then she would have turned herself older already." then she rolled her eyes.

"Where did you find that baby?" Six asked coming closer to Eight with curiosity written on her face.

"Here hold her, my arms are sore already." Eight said as she handed Six the baby. Six reluctantly accepted the child.

"Seriously Eight, where did that baby come from?" I asked while turning to her.

Eight sat at a wood stump with her hands cradling her head. "I found her in a cave that I discovered." she sighed. "I can't even believe it myself."

"Don't you think, it's a trap?" Six asked. I looked at her and smiled while she was holding a baby in her arms. Never in a million years I would have imagined Six with a baby.

"No! Though I am quite confused myself." Eight replied. "I just couldn't leave that poor thing in there."

"Are you sure this is not Ella?" Six asked.

"Why?" Eight and I asked at the same time.

"Because I think this baby is _Loric_."

"What?" I yelled in surprise. "You're kidding right? Don't tell me that there's another Garde aside from Ella. I thought there's only ten."

"I'm not sure." Eight said. "I'm tired... I'm going to sleep."

"Are you sure that baby's Loric?" I walked over to where Six was sitting huddled beneath a tree cradling a baby in her arms, singing a lullaby. I laughed.

"She's surely Loric. Look at her eyes." she looked up at me.

Surely the baby was indeed one of us, a different glow in her eyes tells me that.

"Why are you laughing?" Six asked me as I sat beside her.

"I just never imagined you the indestructible solid Six could be a motherly type." I told her and stifled a laugh.

"Oh shut up!" Six yelled and nudged me. I saw the baby suddenly smile. I put my arm around Six pulling her and the baby close.

"You should sleep. I'll take first watch." I told her.

"What about the baby?" Six asked.

"I'll hold her." I replied as I took the baby away from her. "I'll wake Eight later."

"Okay. When did you become such a softie?" Six mumbled as she laid her head on my shoulders. I chuckled.

**Stay tune for the next chapter and sorry for those who are fans of Sarah, I just love Four and Six together. Reviews please :) Thank you. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. **


	2. We Adopt a Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Six's POV**

**~oOo~**

We were running. Again.

But now, it is to find the other Gardes that got separated from us. It has been bugging me. I hope that the others are safe. Well, at least we found Eight and Bernie plus a mysterious baby along the way.

I cradled the baby in my arms. From the size of her, she must be barely one year old. She is one of us, of that I am sure. But why would she be abandoned? And where is her Cepan, if she is also a Garde? Or are there other Lorics like us that survived except from us Gardes and our Cepan? So many questions were running through my mind. Four was sleeping, his head resting on my shoulder. Eight just took her rest again after she handed me the baby. We've been taking shifts to take watch which by now, had become standard procedure for us.

The baby was smiling up at me as I brushed her little nose against mine. It felt weird. With all the running away, never in my life I taught about babies. That moment as I held the baby in my arms, I suddenly found myself thinking about the possibility of having my own family someday. If we survive this war that is.

I stifled a laugh as the baby tugged at my raven curls. I've never been the motherly type according to Four but that moment while staring at the baby's smiling face, I could never help but feel so light inside like all my carefully built wall of emotions seemed like crumbling down. Well, Four started that.

I never understood it at first but now I get it. I was and still am in love with him. I was scared at first, after witnessing Katarina's death, I never taught that I could love someone again. It began with our sparring matches, I felt always melting from her blue eyes every time he stares at me. Finally that day at the airport that I finally found the courage to kiss him, my very first kiss belonged to John Smith.

John stirred beside me. A few feet from us Eight was getting ready, Bernie was following right beside her.

"Good morning Johnny..." I told him when he opened his blue eyes. He gave me a huge smile. I can never help but laugh. "Good you're finally awake, we need to go."

"Hey lover boy! Get a good night?" Eight asked John as she stood in front of us, her backpack already behind her back. I offered her the baby but she just shrugged.

"Ow, you take her, I'm not good with babies anyway." Eight said.

"Ow, come on my arms are sore already. You found her in the first place anyways." I told her.

"Ha! No thank you, why don't ask your husband right there to take the baby!" Eight replied and I blushed. Seriously, the blond bitch is getting on my nerves.

I looked at John who was red as a strawberry but laughing. "Hey John, could you please take her?"

"Sure." he replied as he took the baby from me.

Eight was grinning like a goof. "See, you two can play a happy family for a while." she said then ran. Smart move because if she didn't I could have seriously punched her. I waved her silly comment away, shaking my head.

We looked for hours until we finally came out of the forest and found a dirt road. We followed it and came upon an old house. We knocked but nobody answered so we entered the house. It was quite nice. The fridge was empty, lights are not working but there were some lamps left in the kitchen. I decided to check the perimeter and Eight came with me.

We found an old truck by the barn. Some untended vegetables growing in the backyard and a couple of fruit trees.

"You know, I'm happy for the both of you." Eight suddenly said as we leaned in a fence.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, we all know that you're the indestructible bad-ass Six that almost nobody can figure out. Well, except for Four obviously. Anyways, I feel happy that both of you have come to terms of how you feel about each other. Seriously, it was like torture for us watching you two skirting around with your feelings."

I looked at Eight confused. She was acting like a sister to me. Weird. She is not the type, she was this easy-going girl that likes to make fun of others. I smiled at her.

"John and I..." I started but she cut me off.

"Don't tell me that you're just friends... rolling around in the mud while making out doesn't seem like just friends to me. Besides you mumble his name in your sleep." she said then laughed. "My point is that you're so lucky. Just allow yourself what little happiness that you can find while we are fighting this war."

"Would you stop it!" I snapped at her while feeling my face heat up.

She just rolled her eyes again.

We walked back towards the house after picking some ripe apples and harvesting some vegetables.

When we entered I found John sitting in the sofa while clutching the baby in his arms, running his fingers through the baby's hair. A wide smile formed in my face. Looking at John with a baby in his arms made my heart skip a beat and suddenly I was thinking about us... if we ever survive this war, maybe we could have a family of our own. I pushed the troubling thoughts away. We were at war but there I was thinking about silly things. But then I thought about what Eight told me, to allow myself a little happiness. Maybe she's right, we are fighting a war and all we could think is about it that we tend to neglect to be happy for ourselves for once. I know, it is hard for us being a Garde to live a normal life, but now with John and everyone else, its the closest to being normal. Then I swear, all of us will get through the war and rebuild our planet.

I walked over to John and smiled looking at his face, he smiled back I got the baby from his arms and cradled it close to my chest while I sat beside John and rested my head on his shoulders. Eight and Bernie was somewhere in the kitchen, maybe cooking.

"We seriously need to find the others." John said. "I'm getting worried."

"Yes... we need to find the others." I agreed with him and sighed.

"You know, I was wondering... maybe after the war if we ever survive... maybe we can have this..." John said after a moment of silence then he wrapped his right arm on m waist.

"Have what?" I asked, pressing myself closer to him.

"Have a family..." he said

As soon as the words left his mouth, I felt I happiness swelling through me. I felt so happy... but that happiness was soon shadowed by fear of the uncertainty of the future.

"Hey, don't worry... we'll all get through this." John said then hugged me tighter.

"Aww... how cute." Eight said from the kitchen's doorway, giggling before she went back.

A few moments later, the baby cried and suddenly grabbed my chest.

"I think she's hungry." John said. "Wait here, I'll go check if there's something we can feed her."

He went to the kitchen and talked to Eight while I tried my best trying to make the baby stop crying. Then John came back.

"We need to feed her. I will buy some milk, maybe there's a town nearby." John said.

"Well, hurry up! She must be so hungry. There's a truck in the barn, maybe it still works." I told him.

I heard Eight laughing from the kitchen doorway again and I turn to look at her. "Oh, this is so much fun. Good work baby." she said and gave me a small smile as John left. "Maybe if you have milk, you can feed her." then she laughed. "The taught of you breastfeeding a baby is quite hilarious." she added.

I was getting furious but I noticed the baby stopped crying and turned towards Eight with a look like that she was glaring at her. _"Hmmm... something's weird with this baby."_ I thought. Then I looked back at Eight, her eyes went wide and she was shaking her head. "I must go back to the kitchen." she said. For a second I thought I saw Eight looking nervous like she was hiding some secret.

That afternoon, John came back and I was happy that he found Nine aside from a few bruises, he looked okay.

John immediately prepared the milk along with a baby bottle he bought. I chuckled watching him fumble through the process. Then he handed me the bottle of milk and I fed it to the baby. Nine was talking with Eight outside. After finishing her milk, the baby smiled at me. I felt my arms sore and handed her to John while I went to check on Nine and Eight outside. As I stepped out, I heard a bit of their conversation.

"... You idiot! Why are you here?" Eight was asking, they didn't notice me.

"Well, sorry, he saw me while I was buying some supplies." Nine told her.

"Or you let yourself be seen on purpose." Eight shot back.

"Seriously, I never approved of this plan from the beginning. But I didn't let myself be seen on purpose."

I stopped then turned myself invisible as I walked closer toward them as I realized that they were talking about something really suspicious.

"Okay... okay... Ella almost freaked out when I suggested to Six that she should breastfeed." Eight told Nine.

_"Ella? Breastfeed? What are they talking about?" _I thought then it hit me, "They're setting us up!" I was really pissed... but a little part of me was happy.

"Okay, don't panic the others are alright by the way, they're staying in town." Nine continued.

They both yelped when I materialized in front of them, glaring. I turned to Eight, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Umm... nothing... just nothing..." Nine said nervously.

"Really?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I should go back to the kitchen..." Eight trailed off but I grabbed her wrist. "Oh, no you don't."

"Ooopps..." Nine said.

"Now explain to me Eight." I said.

"Ugh... you see, after we split up in the forest, I ran into the others." Eight started.

"Oh, you're getting your butt kicked Eight." Nine chided.

"Shut up Nine, I'm going to kick your butt too!" I said ten turned back to Eight and gestured her to continue.

"Well, we had this plan. Ella will transform into a baby and let you and Four act like a family. Its almost going quite smoothly until this jerk here, showed up." she finished pointing at Nine.

"If you never chastised me, the plan would still be on track." Nine told Eight through gritted teeth.

I just rolled my eyes at them and somehow, I felt touched that they went through all that just to make me and Four happy. But still they made us worried also. Nine and Eight started bickering again when I left them. I went inside and saw John with Ella on his arms.

"What's going on with Eight and Nine?" John asked as I sat beside him.

I smiled at him. "Oh lovers' quarrel." I said.

John chuckled.

I stared at Ella. "Come on now Ella, show's over!" I said.

John stared at me in surprise then the baby in his lap suddenly turned into twelve-year old Ella grinning up at us.

"You mean... you..." John stuttered.

"I guess I'm sorry?" Ella smiled at us innocently.

"It's okay sweetie." I told her then we all laughed while Nine and Eight were now kicking each others' butt outside.

**That's it for now... what do you think guys? Please review :) Thanks... I'm working on chapter 3.**


	3. Six and Four Plays Family

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****The ****Lorien ****Legacies ****Series****. ****Well****, ****I ****wish ****I ****do****. :)**

**Respite ****from ****the ****Storm**

**Ella****'****s****POV**

**~oOo~**

"It's okay Sweetie." Six told me as I looked at her and Four innocently. Then we started laughing as we heard Eight and Nine fighting outside.

I transformed myself into a five year old. "You know, I panicked when Eight said about the breastfeeding thing. I didn't sign up for that part." I said gleefully as Six stroke my hair while I remained seated in Four's lap.

"What are you talking about?" Four asked me curiously.

"Nothing... besides it's not even possible." Six cut in immediately.

"Whatever..." Four said and I smiled up at him.

It was weird and funny when Eight suggested the plan at first but I agreed anyway, thinking that that's one of the ways I can make my fellow Gardes happy, especially Six. I always admired Six. She is the strongest among us female Gardes. And I pity her too, she had been through a lot. She had to fend for herself for three years when her Cepan died. And me, I felt so lucky that Crayton had always been there to take care of me. Then there's Four, the only boy that can really make Six laugh. He is strong in his own way I think and I know that she loves Six. I don't get it at first, but after asking a few questions from Marina, I finally understood the meaning of Four's stares at Six.

As I sat there in Four's lap and drifted off to sleep, listening to both his and Six's laughter, another plan came into my mind.

When I woke up that night, I was lying on the sofa with Eight sitting beside me. I rubbed my eyes trying to see in the faint glimmer of the lamp above the coffee table in front of the sofa. Nine walked in moments later with a bloodied lip, obviously a result from his quarrel with Eight. I turned myself into my ten year old form and sat.

"Where's Four and Six?" I asked Nine as he was glaring at Eight.

He turned to face me. "Outside, checking the perimeter. The others will be here tomorrow."

"Are you hungry Ella?" Eight asked me while I got close to her and cuddled at her side.

"Yes..." I replied as my stomach growled.

We got up and strolled into the kitchen lighted with a few lamps. Eight gave me a bowl of soup she prepared earlier. I ate immediately. One thing about Eight, aside from her bubbly personality is that she's a terrible cook. Anyways, I had no choice but to eat. I wish Marina was here, she cooks better.

Nine ate too beside me. He choked when he tasted the soup and immediately ran for water.

Eight gave him a confused look and I laughed. I heard Nine muttering "...terrible..."

A few moments later, Six entered the kitchen with Four in tow, they looked really happy. I can't help but smile too.

All of us sat around the table and tried to eat, Four's face was indescribable as he tasted the soup, Six has a slight frown on her face.

"Eight, what is this?" Six asked.

"Vegetable soup." Eight replied raising her eyebrow.

"It's terrible!" Six exclaimed as she went to the sink to throw up. After that, we all laughed.

"Whatever Six, you're a much terrible cook than me." Eight said.

"Yeah, she is..." Four agreed which pretty much earned him a smack in the head from Six.

It was good to see them acting like me. Like children.

After we survived the dinner, we all huddled in the living room with the exception of Nine who went out to check.

I was laying on the floor, my head resting on Eight's lap as she absently ran her fingers through my hair.

Four and Six were sitting across us. She was sitting in front of him and his right arm rested around her waist while the other caresses her raven hair.

I suddenly smiled and focused my gaze on Six. She noticed me staring.

"Is something wrong Ella?" she asked and all three of them looked at me.

"Nothing..." I replied. "I was just wondering if you'd let me call you mommy?"

Then there was silence. Six's eyes went wide, Four's jaw seemed to drop and Eight froze. I was scared as I expected Six to kick my butt. The silence was finally broken by Eight's booming laughter.

At last, I saw a glimmer of happiness in Six's eyes as she looked at me. "Sure, Ella." she told me as her face broke into a huge smile. Four was laughing too and I turned to him.

"What are you laughing at daddy?" I told him then it was Six's turn to laugh.

Eight's laughter became louder and her eyes became teary. "And what does that make me?" she asked between fits of laughter.

"Well, you'd be my annoying aunt who doesn't know how to cook!" I exclaimed then we broke into laughter again.

Nine entered the house and told us that everything seems alright. He sat at a chair by the door and crossed his arms. "I think you'd better rest, I'll take first watch." he said.

Four and Six sat up as well as Eight while I remained sprawled in the floor.

"Come on Ella, get up. Better go to bed." Eight told me but I ignored her.

I looked at Six. "Mommy, can I sleep with you?" I asked.

I heard Nine choke and laugh.

"Oh Ella, I think that's a bad idea." Eight cut in. "You see, maybe mommy and daddy has other plans through the night." she added then laughed. Nine's laughter became louder too.

I looked at them, confused.

Six was glaring at Eight but her face was red while Four was turning red also. I don't really understand what's going on.

After a moment mommy Six looked at me. "Sure sweetie, come and sleep with me."

I followed her to one of the rooms. There were only two rooms in the house, Eight took the other one.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Four said but Six grabbed his arms. "Don't be silly." she said.

There was only a single bed but it was big enough for three. I went to the bathroom to change into my two year old form so I can fit into my small pjs. When I got back to the room, mommy Six was wearing an oversized t-shirt that I had seen Four wear once before. Four was lying down beside her.

I crawled between them and mommy Six put her arms around my waist as I rested my head on her chest. Daddy Four laid his left arm on mommy Six's waist.

Then we drifted off to sleep.

**It****'****s ****finished**** :) ****Sorry ****it****'****s ****short ****but ****I****'****m ****working ****on ****the ****next ****chapter****. ****So****, ****What ****do ****you ****think****? ****Reviews ****please**** :) ****thanks****!**

**And ****thanks ****to breath1ess** **for ****the ****first ****review**** :****D**


	4. Nine and Eight Gets Together

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****The ****Lorien ****Legacies ****Series****. ****Well****, ****I ****wish ****I ****do****. :)**

**Respite ****from ****the ****Storm**

**Eight****'****s ****POV**

**oOo**

I tossed and turned around in my bed. I really wanted to sleep but it seemed that sleep is afraid of me. I thought about what happened the past few days, the happiness I saw in Four's and Six's eyes was wonderful to see. Yet sometimes, I'm jealous... yes, I'm jealous. Not that I have a thing for Four but I'm jealous because I don't have someone like him, someone to love me. I always wanted someone to look at me just like the way Four looks at Six. _"__Silly__me__, __we__'__re __in __the __middle __of __the __war __and __I __am __thinking __about __boys__..."_ I thought and laughed at myself.

But nonetheless, I always hoped to have a normal life, to have someone to share my life with forever.

When my Cepan died, I was crushed, she was the only person I've known that cared for and loved me. But all that changed when I met my fellow Gardes, I felt I had a family again. I enjoyed their presence but still I wished for something else, to have someone to love me, to love me in not a sisterly way...

I got up from my bed and gave up on sleep. I went outside my room and passed by the room where Ella, Six and Four are sleeping. Bernie was sleeping outside their door. I peeked inside and saw Ella nestled between the other two. Six's arms were around Ella's waist in a protective embrace while Four was snoring beside them. I smiled at their sleeping faces.

I continued outside to relieve Nine from his guard duty. I found him sitting by the porch. I always hated him since the first day that we met. He is so annoying and cocky. Well, at least he's useful in battle.

"Hey jerk!" I called. "Time for your rest."

He was surprised when he turned to me. I smirked at him.

"Why are you out here?" he asked flatly.

I raised my eyebrow at him for a moment then turned to look at the waning moon. "I can't sleep." I said.

He just nodded but didn't went inside to get his rest. "How are the others?" he asked calmly.

"More than fine I guess." I told him. "Ella is pretty much enjoying playing baby." I added as I sat at the porch railing. I gripped tightly on the beam for balance.

We stayed there in silence until I thought of a plan. I suddenly smacked Nine in the head for no reason.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he yelled then glared at me.

I grinned at him mischievously. "Nothing, I just felt like hitting you." I said.

He looked at me, confused. Then he smiled wickedly as I felt myself being hurled away into the front yard by an invisible force. I knew he used his telekinesis.

"Not fair!" I shouted at him as I tried to get up. "No powers involve."

He just stuck his tongue out at me like some goof.

I used my own telekinesis to hurl him close to me and I punched him straight in his face as he flew towards me.

He just laughed as he got up. "Feeling antsy? Bring it on Eight!" he said.

Then we were on a sparring session.

-oOo-

Long moments later we laid far from each other panting. We were covered in bruises. I knew Nine could have easily kicked my butt since he was so strong but he was holding out on me which I took advantage in. At the end I considered it a draw as he got beat down just as bad as me.

I'm surprised the others never bothered to check on us amidst the noise we made. _"__Hmmm__... __pretty __much __enjoying __themselves__, __are __they__?"_ I thought.

Nine stood up and came closer to me. when he was standing in front of me, he offered his and pulled me up. "Nice moves Eight." he said then smiled which I returned with a glare.

We went inside the house and cleaned ourselves. After that, I sank down in the couch with Nine sitting across me. He stared at me and I stared at him.

I didn't know what came over me but I felt drawn to him. Before I knew it, I was already in front of him. Our faces only inches apart from each other. I closed my eyes anticipating what would happen next.

"Ouch!" someone yelled which brought me back to my senses, immediately both Nine and I were outside the room where the others slept. We were about to peek inside but we heard Six and Four arguing. I stopped Nine and motioned him to listen.

"Why did you do that for?" Four asked with an annoyed voice.

"Stop being so innocent Johnny!" Six mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"What did I do?" John asked.

"You were groping my breast!" Six yelled.

"What?" Four said obviously confused.

Nine and I were desperately keeping ourselves from laughing. "Poor John." I mumbled.

"Sorry mom, it was me." Ella suddenly said.

Then there was silence for a moment. Nine and I anticipated what would happen next.

"Oh..." Six said. "Why did you do that for?"

"I'm hungry..." Ella replied sheepishly.

"Yeah... me too!" John added. "Ouch! I was just kidding." I was sure Six smacked him again.

"Wait here, I'll prepare you a glass of milk." I heard Six said and walked towards the door. Nine and I immediately hid ourselves in the other room to avoid being catched eavesdropping.

Six went to the kitchen. Nine and I stared at each other again, still laughing. After our laughter died down, we were still staring at each other's eyes. Hid green orbs staring into my gray ones.

Then he came closer. And when I felt his lips on mine... _"__Oh__, __to __hell __with __it__!"_ I lost myself. Good thing Ella slept with Six.

-oOo-

I woke up the next morning tangled with Nine, my head resting on his naked chest and his arms tightly around my waist. I slowly pulled away from his embrace and got up from the bed. I looked at his face for a few moments and smiled then went out the room.

I found Six in the kitchen with five year old Ella in her arms who was instructing her how to cook something that she learned from Marina. Seriously, those two were getting overboard with the mother-daughter thingy.

Six stared at me. "Well, look who decided to wake up!" she said then gave me a knowing look. I felt my face blush. "Good morning Eight!" she added then winked.

"What are you doing?" I asked, changing the subject.

Six just smiled at me.

"Mommy's cooking something for daddy." Ella said.

I huffed. "What about us?"

"Aw, it's for all of us." Six said as she stirred whatever she and Ella was cooking.

"Where's Four?" I asked as I tried to get a bottle of water.

"He went to town to look for the others." Six replied. "They'll be here any moment now."

Six put Ella down and she transformed into her twelve year old form. Bernie came into the kitchen and Ella took him outside.

"Don't go too far sweetie! It's dangerous out there." Six told Ella and I laughed. Seriously, it was ridiculous looking at Six like that with a soft concern written on her face. _"__Where __did __the __bad ass __Six __go__?"_ I thought.

"So, big night last night huh..." Six said as she turned her attention to me with a wooden ladle on her hand.

"Oh god!" I said as I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"Yeah... we heard that a lot last night." Six teased as her face turned into an annoying grin.

"Oh shut up Six!" I snapped at her. "How was it last night when Four was groping your chest?" I added then she turned to the color of strawberry.

"You shut up!" she snapped back. "It was Ella's fault."

I held my hands up in a gesture of surrender.

**So, what do you think? Reviews Please :)**


	5. Someone Flies Out The Window

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**John's POV**

**~oOo~**

I got up early with my arm wrapped in Six's waist while Ella was snuggling in her chest. I just smiled at the sight of them.

"Where are you going?" Six asked. "Go back to bed." she mumbled sleepily as she stared at me.

"I'm going to find the others." I told her. "Maybe they're still in town."

"Okay, just be careful." she told me longingly. I kissed her forehead, then Ella's.

I went out the door and found Bernie lying there. The noises in the other room had finally subsided and I smiled to myself. **"**_Looks like, they've been busy."_

I went out the door and entered the old truck then drove off to town. It was close to an hour drive.. When I got there, I parked by the motel where I'm pretty sure they'll be staying at. I saw Crayton's bike on the driveway and went inside. Before I was even at the front desk, I saw Crayton with the geeky and aloof Garde, number Five sitting on a couch sipping their coffee.

"Hey!" I greeted them and Five smiled at me while Crayton stood up to shook my hand. "We need to go." I told them. "We found an abandoned house in the woods. We can stay there for a while."

Crayton nodded and turned to Five. "Go wake the Marina and Sam."

"How are the others?" Crayton asked when Five left. "How's Ella?"

"Oh they're safe and okay." I replied.

Moments later, Marina came with Sam in tow with Barney and Five following them. (Barney is another Chimera like Bernie.)

We all went out and they loaded their things at the back of the truck. Then we drove back to where the others were with Crayton following us in his bike.

-oOo-

When we got back, Ella was playing with Bernie in the front yard. The others were unloading their things when Ella ran to me. "Daddy! you're back!" she shouted with her hands extended then she hugged me. I hugged her back then I chuckled. The others looked at us with confused and amused faces. Marina started to laugh, Crayton was surprised and gave me a quizzical look, Sam and five were smiling.

I just shrugged my shoulders.

We entered the house and heard Six and Eight quarreling in the kitchen. They stopped their bickering when they noticed us.

Eight looked like a mess with her blond hair uncombed and puffy eyes with an aura of tiredness. Six was grinning at her on the other side while holding a wooden ladle. Six then came over to me and planted a quick peck on my cheeks before she proceeded to hug Marina and greeted the others.

I looked at Eight and grinned at her mischievously. "So, been busy last night huh?" I asked feeling amused.

Eight glared at me but her face was looking like a ripe tomato. "As if you weren't busy groping somebody last night!" she yelled at me and I laughed, remembering what Ella did. Eight stormed pass me with a scowl on her face and greeted the others.

After welcome greetings were exchanged, we gathered around the small table.

"I helped mommy cook breakfast!" Ella said enthusiastically as I looked at Six who was blushing.

Everybody laughed.

"Yeah Four, your wife cooked breakfast." Eight added while smirking.

It was my turn to blush. "Where's Nine?" I asked Eight.

"Still asleep." she replied avoiding everybody's eyes.

"Oh, that sleepyhead!" Marina exclaimed.

Six and I laughed and everyone stared at us with Eight glaring furiously. "Oh, Nine had a rough time last night." I said.

-oOo-

I was sitting by the table having a warm bowl of chicken soup and an omelet which Six cooked. Marina, Eight and Sam was also there eating their breakfast. Six was sharing her meal with Ella in the living room, Five and Crayton was also there.

Moments later Nine came in shirtless. I noticed some few fresh cuts on his back and chest that looked like claw marks. I stared at Eight and smiled annoyingly.

"Would you put on some clothes?" Eight told Nine.

"What happened to you?" Marina asked as she noticed the cuts on Nine's body.

Nine shrugged his shoulders then looked at Eight who was looking anywhere else and turning like a cherry. "Somebody was just horny last night." he said aloud.

Then the next thing I know was Nine was flying out the glass window.

"What was that about?" Sam asked perplexed while looking at Eight. Eight picked up a ripe tomato in the middle of the table and it went sailing straight into Sam's face where it splattered. I was laughing my butt off when another tomato sailed towards my face and ended with a splat. Marina was trying to hold off her laughter and she was looking red.

-oOo-

**Six's POV**

I bolted when I heard some glass break in the kitchen and I accidentally spilled a little chicken soup on Ella's lap who was sitting beside me.

Clayton and Five ran into the kitchen and Ella and I followed. When we got there, Sam and Four had tomatoes splattered all over their face, Marina was trying to hold out her laughter, Eight was looking at them furiously while Nine was groaning outside the window.

"Damn it Eight!" Nine shouted from outside. "You're so wild! Just like last night!" he added.

Eight stood up and stormed out the door to get to Nine to beat him up. We all stood there for a while laughing hysterically, even Clayton. I went over to John and wiped the tomato from his face while Ella was clinging to my other arm.

"Seriously, what happened between the two of them?" Marina asked between fits of laughter.

I just stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Nine and Eight started bickering outside as Clayton went over to restrain them.

"Oh! Don't tell me..." Marina trailed off as she covered her mouth with her hands.

I grinned at her. "Yes Marina, they slept together!" I said loudly for Eight and Nine to hear. Sam choked on his water and even Five broke into laughter along with _my_John and sweet little Ella. Eight shot me a murderous look from outside the window while Nine was beaming. Crayton had an amused expression on his face.

"So..., you and Four too?" Five asked suddenly and I went red while Sam choked again, Marina's eyes wide with shock.

"No! We didn't!" John immediately said. "Well, as much as I wanted to!" he murmured which I pretty much heard. I hit him in the head.

"Yeah! But Ella was groping your boobs though!" Eight yelled as she turned her attention to us. Nine was standing by her side.

"Hey! I was hungry!" Ella countered innocently while sitting on John's lap.

"Whatever!" Eight said then turned to me. "But surely I saw you and Four rolling in the mud while making out in the forest!"

I glared at her with gritted teeth. "No you didn't!" I yelled back.

"Oh sure! ask Bernie!" Eight replied, Bernie was just playing with Barney and oblivious to what was happening.

I was about to kick Eight's butt but I felt John's warm hand on my wrist. I turned to Marina who was teary-eyed from laughing. "Oh, What about you and Sam, Marina?" I asked then she turned pink.

"We didn't!" Sam yelled bashfully.

"Not yet!" Five cut in while laughing. "I saw them kissing last night!"

"You prick!" Marina yelled and chased Five to the living room.

Soon we all broke out into bickering and teasing. It was a yelling contest until Crayton shouted. "All of you, shut up!" he yelled loudly then sipped something from the mug he's holding. "You're all acting like kids!"

"But we're still kids!" Ella said innocently as Crayton sipped again from his mug. He looked at us seriously... and we all laughed at him... he has milk lining his mustache.

**So, What do you think? Reviews Please! **

**And Thanks to Lorian and breath1ess for the reviews! :)**


	6. Eight Yelps and Ella Gropes

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**John's POV**

**~oOo~**

That afternoon, we spent our time training. I was paired up with Six, _my_Lizzie. Though we have strong feelings for each other, when it comes to sparring Lizzie came at me with full force. She kept on hitting me which I tried to block until she finally landed a clean punch and I flew five feet away, rolling on the ground. Six was immediately on top of me and had my hands pinned down. She smiled at me playfully then leaned closer to kiss my cheek. "Sorry about that." she said. "You need a lot of practice."

I smiled up at her. "Don't you realize that I'm just letting you win?" I told her jokingly.

Six rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! As if you could really win against me." she said as she offered her hand to pull me up. Instead, I dragged her back down and wrapped her in a tight embrace. We stayed like that for quite a few moments. She was on top of me, her head resting on my chest... listening to the rapid beating of my heart.

"Oh! Get a room you two!" Nine yelled over his sparring with Five. Marina and Eight also stopped and stared at us.

Six and I got up and walked over to the porch to have a break. I smirked at Nine when I passed by him then they went on with their sparring session again. Crayton was giving Ella a few instructions while Bernie and Barney were running around.

I sat in a wooden bench and Six sat on my lap, cradling my neck with her right hand as she stared at me. Her hazel eyes were pretty... no, beautiful. I felt I could stare at her eyes and lose myself in them forever. Then she offered me her warm smile before she kissed me lightly on the lips. I smiled at her. I always marveled at how her soft, luscious lips always felt so perfect against mine... like a perfect fit.

"So, are you enjoying lately?" I asked as my right arm came up to caress her raven hair. Her wavy hair always felt so soft and smooth.

"Enjoying what?" she asked then rested her head on the crook of my neck.

"You know, acting like a mother to Ella." I said. "And acting like a wife." though the last part, I was having second thoughts of saying because she might kick my butt.

"Hmmm... pretty much!" Six said then lifted her head to look at me once more. "Fair warning Mr. Smith..." she trailed off then crashed her lips against mine. The kiss was intense yet passionate. "I don't share. You're _mine_." she finished when she pulled back.

I was surprised at first and I can't believe that the cool bad ass Six just said those words to me. Then I felt my face heat up as I smiled widely at her. "Duly noted Mrs. Smith." I told her then kissed her once more.

After the kiss Six stood and went to stand over by the porch railing. "I'm thankful that we spent these kind of moments together." she said as she stared at the horizon. "It's weird that the Mogs haven't found us again."

I came to stand beside her. "Yeah, maybe they're biding their time but I know they're still out there." I agreed with her.

Then there was silence but it was not uncomfortable. Six leaned her body against my chest as we stood there watching our fellow Gardes train. My hands wrapped around her slender curves. I've never felt close to perfect... but with her, I do. _(A/N: Cheesy right?)_

-oOo-

That night we gathered around a campfire that Nine and I made despite objections from Crayton, but with all of us Gardes gathered... I think any band of Mogs would be scared. So, we decided to enjoy the night but kept a watchful eye around us.

I was lying on Six's lap as she gently ran her fingers through my hair. Her touch feels soothing. Marina and Ella were inside the house cooking dinner while Sam, Five, Crayton and Eight were with us. Sam and Eight were roasting marshmallows while Crayton leaned back on a tree smoking his favorite cigar. I didn't know where Nine went, possibly with Marina and Ella. Five was working on something with his laptop.

One thing about Five, one of his Legacies enables him to make any machine work even without power. I sometimes call him the 'Walking Charger.'

Moments later, Marina and Ella joined us carrying bowls and trays of foods. I was getting hungry and I heard Six's stomach making noises too.

"Where's Nine?" Sam asked as Marina sat beside him.

"He's inside." Marina replied.

"Wait, I'll get him." Eight said suddenly then stood up and walked back to the house. Six and I exchanged knowing looks.

We ate dinner, Marina was really a good cook, maybe she picked up the skills when she was staying at the convent in Spain. I looked at her across my bowl of soup, she was talking with Sam and her eyes shines whenever he laughs.

-oOo-

Long moments have passed and Eight and Nine weren't back.

"Four, please go check what's happening with the two..." Crayton told me. I had a feeling about what the two were doing but I went anyway.

I entered the dimly lit house and I frowned that it was eerily quiet. I felt a little panic thinking that maybe something bad happened to the two.

I walked over outside one of the rooms and peeked inside.

When I opened the door, Eight yelped in surprise as she was lying on top of Nine's naked chest and she was only wrapped in blankets.

I laughed and turned, feeling my face red. I knew what they were doing but I decided to annoy them anyway, just for the fun of it.

"What happened to you?" I asked Eight with an amused smile.

"I uh... I... I slipped... I slipped and fell!" she replied shakily with her face all red. **"**_Bad liar."_

"Yeah, you slip and fell..." I began in a teasing voice. "...on Nine, and naked." I added and laughed. Then I was flying out the house after I saw Eight's embarrassed face and Nine's huge smile.

-oOo-

**Six's POV**

John left to check on Eight and Nine, though I have a feeling that I know what they're doing inside the house. We just finished eating dinner and Sam, Five and Crayton had gone somewhere else which left Ella, Marina and Me. Ella was lying beside Marina and she was staring at my direction.

"So, how's spending time with Four?" Marina asked.

I felt blushing. "Well, it's been wonderful, gods, I'm so utterly in love with him." I confided and felt the words so comforting as they left my tongue.

"That's great. I'm happy for you Six." Marina said as Ella went over to sit by me and laid her head on my lap. **"**_She's such a sweet angel."_I thought.

"So, how about you and Sam?" I asked Marina while smiling.

She blushed. "Well we're okay... he's really sweet. We haven't done anything yet aside from kissing..." she said then giggled. I laughed at her.

"I'm happy for you too." I said then felt someone's hands cupping my chest. I stared down at Ella. "Ella! what are you doing!" I told her in a surprised tone while Marina laughed.

"Uh... they look really soft and squishy..." Ella told me innocently while one of her hands fondled my right breast. I stifled a laugh.

"Seriously, what is it with you and breasts anyway?" I asked. "And don't tell me you're hungry, we just had our dinner."

"I don't have one..." Ella said as her hands rested on her own chest as she looked at me disappointingly. Marina choked and we broke into laughter.

"Don't worry sweetie, when you are able to change into someone more mature, you can fondle your boobs all you want." I told her between fits of laughter.

Ella laughed as I ran my fingers through her hair.

Then we heard a loud crash and turned towards the house... we saw John flying out the door while laughing his head off.

"It seems your dad got himself into trouble this time." I told Ella as I planted a kiss on her forehead.

**I pretty much enjoyed writing this chapter but what do you guys think? Please leave a review :)**

**And thanks to those who left a review for the previous chapter :)**


	7. Togetherness

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**This Chapter is for Lorian's request, and thanks for the great review :) and thanks again to breath1ess too for the review**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Nine's POV**

**~oOo~**

Four and I just finished making a bonfire while Crayton was standing guard. He was muttering something while smoking his cigar. Soon after, Sam joined us then Six who came to sit beside her **'**_hubby,'_Four.

Five was hovering above with Barney in her Eagle form. **"**_Stupid Five, I always envy his Legacy of Flight."_I thought. I decided to go back inside the house to rest for a while, sparring with five that afternoon made me bone-tired.

I passed by Sam and ruffled his brown hair. He looked at me, annoyed. "Chill dude!" I told him. Okay, I wasn't the most adorable of the group. I am bipolar, that explains the mood swings as Eight calls it.

When I entered the house, Marina and Ella were cooking dinner in the kitchen while Eight stood by, trying to improve her cooking skills I guess. Just a head's up, if you don't want to die of food poisoning, which would be really embarrassing for a Grade, don't eat whatever Eight cooks.

I walked over to them. Eight frowned at me. **"**_Oh please, last night you sooo... love me."_I thought and smiled back at her. Ella stared at us quizzically.

"Hey Pretzel!" I told Eight as I put an arm on her shoulders.

"Get off me!" she yelled. "Pretzel?" she asked confused when she stared at me. Marina chuckled and Ella smiled.

"You know, since you don't have an earthly name, I'll call you Pretzel." I told Eight.

"Don't!" she snapped. "Why would you call me by that ridiculous name anyway?"

"Ella, I bet you ten bucks that Nine's getting his butt kicked. Again." Marina said as she emphasized the word 'Again,' then turned to grin at us.

Ella just laughed.

"Because, a pretzel, somehow resembles the figure eight." I said then shrugged, expecting to fly out somewhere again if ever Eight uses her telekinesis. Seriously, I'm tired of her hurling me around.

Eight just smirked. "Whatever, Fetus!" she said then ran outside.

I stood there for a while, confused. I looked at Marina. "Fetus?" I asked.

"It resembles the figure nine!" Marina told me while laughing, Ella burst into a loud laughter.

"Oh... I get it." I said. "But that's so lame!"

Both of the girls continued on laughing.

-oOo-

I walked away and went to one of the rooms and lied down on the bed. I was thinking about what happened between Eight and me last night. **"**_Hell, it was awesome!"_I thought as I laughed at myself. I always had a thing about Eight, her blond hair looks so lovely and her blue eyes, they were just stunning. Overall, she is just beautiful. She has this bubbly personality and always like to make fun of others, but she could be pretty darn terrible too if you make fun of her.

She also has that stupid Charm Legacy which enables her to easily convince anyone. It could be useful at times though. I know that all of us promised not to use our Legacies on each other, well if we can help it. I just happened to have the Legacy of mind reading which basically annoys the others so I refrain from using it on them just to avoid getting beat up. Six has a powerful right hook which she gave me when I found out about her thoughts about Four. And don't tell her that I told you, some of her thoughts about him were pretty hot that you maybe need parental guidance to know. Well, anyway. Eight. Hmmm... I never thought about reading her mind, except last night.

And to my absolute happiness, she was thinking about me. Yeah, she somehow hates me for my cockiness but there's also admiration... and lust. **"**_Jackpot!"_I thought as my hand shot into the air.

When our lips met last night, we just lost it. Well, she lost herself actually. I never expected she could be that passionate. All those walls she was building seemed to have crumbled. And as you all know... Maybe Eight, maybe Six or Four have told you already, we pretty much got busy. I always marveled at how her body seemed so perfect against mine. I was smiling like a goof as I replayed the scenes of what went down... as much as I can remember anyway.

-oOo-

I was deep in my thoughts, which is by the way, very rare; when I heard a soft knock on the door. I grumbled but get up to open it.

Then to my surprise, my Pretzel was standing there! She was blushing as she looked at me. "Hey, dinner's ready!" she said.

"Okay..." I nodded and was about to step outside the room but Eight pushed me back.

I stared at her for a moment. "We have other interesting things to do." she said in a ragged voice. She was suddenly panting, then for all I know, we were making out! Then not for long, our clothes were already scattered around the room. I wanted to say something but I never did. Besides she wouldn't hear me anyway because her lips were so busy with mine.

Okay, I will not go into details anymore because if ever Eight found out that I am writing this, I will go flying out the window, which is not that really fun. Just to make the long story short, we made love. Again.

-oOo-

**Eight's POV**

Okay, I was panting heavily when Nine and I were through with our _togetherness._Seriously, he was pretty good! I laid on top of him, naked with only a blanket to cover my body, my head rested on his chest listening to the fast beating of his heart. None of us said anything for a long moment.

"That was great!" Nine finally broke the silence. "Let's do it again!" he said enthusiastically.

"Idiot!" I mumbled the slapped him. And then we laughed.

"I'm getting really hungry though." Nine said as he stroked my hair.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

We stayed silent for a while... just lying there in bed.

And then, someone threw the door open and I yelped in surprise, clutching the blanket around my body. There was Four, standing in the doorway, red-faced and smiling like an idiot. _Curse you!"_

He averted his eyes and asked, "What happened to you?"

I was embarrassed, but really does he need to ask? What do Six and him do when they're alone?"

"I uh... I... I slipped... I slipped and fell." I told him shakily. **"**_Okay, that was not a good lie."_

Four was grinning. **"**Yeah, you slip and fell..." he began in a teasing voice. "...on Nine, and naked." I felt myself blush but I was so annoyed that I pushed him out into the corridor and used my telekinesis to hurl him outside the house. He was laughing hysterically as he went flying.

I turned and looked at Nine. He had put on his clothes and was just smirking at me. I put my clothes back on and we strode into the living room. I heard the others laughing outside.

"Come on, let's have a _real_dinner." I told Nine as I dragged him along.

**So there you have it guys. Sorry it's a short chapter but what do you think?" Reviews please :)**


	8. So Hot in Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**John's POV**

**~oOo~**

"What happened?" Six ran up to me with Ella in tow. Marina was left alone by the campfire. Six offered her other hand to haul me up.

"Well, I've seen some things that Eight might be embarrassed about." I told Six between fits of laughter. She knew what I was saying and she laughed with me.

Moments later, Eight came out of the house with Nine in tow. They passed by us and Eight glared at me while Nine was smiling happily. They went to sit with Marina and ate a cold dinner. Ella went over to them moments later which left Six and me alone.

"Where are the others?" I asked as we walked to the house with Six safely tucked in my arm. She was wearing a gray tank top and black training shorts. Her bare shoulders brushing with my skin.

"Crayton have gone to check on the surroundings with Five and Sam, I guess." Six replied as she playfully twirled one of her raven locks with her fingers.

When we entered the broken door of the house, it was dark inside. Maybe Eight and Nine extinguished the fire lamps. I activated my Lumen in my right hand, it shed some bluish light which was reflected in Six's eyes - her beautiful eyes.

"Wait, I'll light the lamps."I told Six as I tried to look for the lamps.

Six proceeded to the one of the couch and sat down, her head resting on the armrest. When I finished lighting the lamps, I sat beside her. I ran my fingers through her smooth hair then she smiled.

"I feel sticky." she said. "I need a shower." she added then moved her head from the armrest to my chest.

"The showers' still working." I told her. "I'm feeling sticky too."

"Okay, I'll go and take a shower." she said then stood up.

"Maybe we can go together?" I asked teasingly. She froze and turned towards me.

"No, thank you..." she said playfully. "I can shower on my own."

"It's dark." I told her. "You'll need light, and I have my Lumen." I pointed out, standing up and walking towards her.

"There's a lamp, pervert." Six said as she lightly punched my chest. "See you in bed later, Four." she told me then winked.

"Okay, I'll be waiting..." I trailed off as I imagined what would be happening later that night.

"After you shower!" Six said playfully as she turned to go. Then she looked at me again. "So, I'll be the one waiting." she finished then gave me another wink.

I went inside our room then laid on the bed waiting for Six to finish her shower. I noticed that the others went inside the house as well. There was music blaring in the living room, maybe Five found some stereo that he fixed. I heard Marina and Ella making fun of Eight while she fumes in embarrassment.

-oOo-

Moments later, Six stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body. She came over to me and sat on the bed, stroking my hair. "Go, and take your shower." she said then planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Hmmm... you seem so sweet these days?" I asked jokingly as I stood up. "What have you done to my cold blooded Lizzie?"

Six just laughed. "Oh, you really don't want me to be back to my cold personality, Johnny 'cause you know I would not hesitate to kick that cute butt of yours."

"Oh, so you think my butt is cute?" I asked then smiled wickedly at her.

"We'll see." Six said. "Now, go take your shower, you smell filthy."

"Oh geez... I know how that you like how I smell." I told her as I entered the bathroom.

Twelve minutes later I stepped out of the shower, wearing my boxers and drying my hair with a towel. Six was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a large size gray shirt reaching just above her knee, I suddenly recognized that it was my shirt.

I went to my backpack to get some fresh clothes but Six stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't bother." she whispered. "You'll be out in those in no time." she added then her lips crashed into mine. It felt great, despite the fact that we kissed countless times already, it always feels like the first time. The kiss was slow at first like we're savoring every bit of it. Then Six's right arm was around my neck as the other caressed my hair. My hands were wrapped around her waist and I pulled her closer to me, her chest slamming against mine. She pulled apart for a moment to inhale air, as did I. I looked into her alluring hazel eyes then lost myself for a moment until our lips met again, This time, it was intense, much more urgent. My hands went up to the small of her back while hers were exploring my chest. I deepened the kiss as we stumbled into the bed. I had her pinned down and her arms against mine. I heard a small whimper escaped her lips but we continued to kiss, our tongues fencing with each other. I pulled away then we rolled over so she was on top of me, straddling me. She removed the shirt and revealed that she was only wearing some sort of black lingerie. a wicked smile crossed her face as she licked her lips.

"_Boobs! Boobs! Boobs!" _my thoughts were screaming as my hand reached up to cup her right chest then the other one. Six let out a soft moan.

Then all of the rotten luck! Someone opened the door! **"**_Damn it!"_I cursed in my mind as Six immediately went off me and hid under the sheets. Then I stared at the person standing in the door and scrunched together my eyebrows and frowned.

"Gotcha Four!" Eight said with a huge smile plastered on her face, Nine was behind her waving his hand like some innocent toddler. "Oh sorry, were we interrupting something?" she added then grinned mischievously.

Then at that moment, the door slammed shut in Eight's face then it locked. I heard her scream. "Ouch! that was so unfair!"

"Sorry about that!" Six yelled beside me. I looked at her, she was breathing heavily and her face, the color of ripe apples.

I knew just then that she used her own telekinesis to shut the door. I laughed but soon my laughter was silenced by Six's lips. She briefly pulled away to straddle me once more. "So, where were we?" she asked then her mischievous smile was on her face again.

I can still hear Eight muttering outside the door and Marina's voice too but all soon faded as Six and I lost ourselves in maybe _Loric Heaven._

-oOo-

We laid in bed totally spent. Six's head rested on my chest and her breathing sends warm air through my body. She was sleeping peacefully as I cradled her close to me. I buried my face in her hair which smelt like lemon. I sighed then drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on my face knowing that I just made love with an angel.

-oOo-

The next morning, I woke up with a sore body. Our activity last night was more tiresome than sparring matches. Six was already out of bed and I was alone.

I stood up and put on some new clothes. A white shirt and blue shorts. I walked out the room and found Ella was sketching something on the living room while Sam and Five were busy scanning the laptop. I walked into the kitchen and saw Crayton sitting by the table drinking his coffee and reading some newspaper. He diverted his attention from the paper to me. "Morning..." he greeted with a crooked smile.

"Morning." I nodded then smiled at him.

Marina and Six turned as soon as they heard my voice. Six was wearing the large gray shirt from last night as she stood by a stove frying something. Marina smiled then gave me a thumbs up as she shuffled out the kitchen then dragged Crayton along who choked on his coffee as Marina pulled him. I went over to Six. "Good morning beautiful." I greeted then kissed her lips.

"Good morning handsome." she replied with happiness in her eyes. Then she turned her attention back to the bacon she was cooking. I wrapped my arms around her, her back against my chest.

"Where did you get all this food?" I asked as i buried my face in her raven curls.

"Oh, Crayton, Sam and Five had the sense to go to town last night to buy groceries." Six said as she continued cooking. "Seems like we're staying here for some time." she added. I pulled away then sat by the table.

"Why?" I asked.

Six turned and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. "This place seems safe, there have been no Mog activity lately and Crayton said we could stay here for a while." she finished as she poured coffee into the mug and set it in front of me.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me lovingly before she went back to the stove to cook some eggs.

"Hmmm... been learning how to cook?" I asked after a sip from my coffee.

"Yeah, simple ones though." Six replied. "Marina taught me a few things."

"That's great!" I said as I took another sip of coffee. "Where's Nine and Eight?"

"Outside, playing with Bernie and Barney." Six answered then she brought over a plate of bacon and eggs arranged in a smiley face in front of me.

I smiled at her again. "What's this?" I asked gesturing to the food.

Six shrugged her shoulders. "Special treatment." she said then kissed my cheeks as she sat next to me.

Five came in to get a glass of water. Then she stopped by me. "Wow! That looks delicious!" he said as he tried to snatch the smiling bacon away. I swatted his hands. "Mine!"

Five grumbled as Six stifled a laugh. "There's more in the pan." Six told Five. He nodded then went to call the others for breakfast. Crayton came in, Marina with Sam in tow then Ella. Soon after Eight and Nine entered with Bernie and Barney on their heels.

Eight and Nine were bickering again. That time they were arguing who was much stronger between the two of them.

"I'm stronger!" Eight called out. "I can Charm you if I want to." she added but then, I thought she doesn't need her Legacy for that, Nine was already charmed by her.

"No! I'm stronger!" Nine said. "I can read minds and control gravity!"

Their argument continued back and forth until Ella banged the table. "Oh grow up you two!" she yelled and everyone turned to look at her. "You're just Eight and Nine... I'M TEN! I'm stronger than both of you!" Ella finished. There was silence as we just stared at her.

"She's got a point!" Five broke in then we all laughed.

**So, what do you guys think? Some hot scenes there yeah... haha :)**

**As usual, don't forget to leave a review :) Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Some Alarming Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Sorry for the late update :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Six's POV**

**~oOo~**

We were laughing hysterically about Ella's outburst as I sat beside John, sharing with his breakfast.

Nine was sitting beside Eight, Marina with Sam, Five and Crayton went to the living room while Ella settled on my lap.

I felt so happy hearing their laughter. It made me wish that everyday would be like this. However, I know that wouldn't be possible. The Mogs are still out there. Good thing though that now, they have a hard time tracking us down.

After breakfast, we trained. I was sparring with Marina that time, Eight choose to spar with Nine. I had been thinking that those two love to beat each other up. Four was dueling with Five in the distance while Sam was helping Crayton with something in his laptop. Ella was sitting beneath a tree, sketching something while the two chimeras laid beside her.

Marina tackled me to the ground but I got away from her immediately. She punched, I blocked. I kicked her, but she easily deflected. She was getting good at it. Marina was not that strong at first because she was the most delicate of us, she specializes in healing with made her weak in terms of combat. She was training very hard these past few months and I can't help but admire her progress.

-oOo-

We spent the next two days with just the usual stuff, training... making fun of each other, teasing Eight, which is really fun!

It was Wednesday. We were out on the front yard with our sparring sessions. I was paired with Eight that time though I noticed she wasn't in the mood, like she was distracted or something.

-oOo-

After two hours of sparring and a few bruises, we decided to take a break. We were sitting in the front yard, panting. John sat beside me and I leaned back into his soaking chest.

"So how long are we staying here?" Nine asked, sitting beside Marina and peeling off his sweat-soaked shirt. Eight came to sit beside him, straightening her loose blond hair.

"A week, tops." Crayton said, joining us. "We need to find another place closer to their base without them knowing."

All of us nodded in agreement.

"So, what shall we do today?" Five asked.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Marina asked Five.

"Well, I saw some carnival in town when I did a little recon yesterday." Five said. "Maybe we could visit."

"Crayton?" Nine asked for permission.

"Well... it seems a bad idea." Crayton said.

"Please?" Ella told him with huge pleading eyes and pouting lips.

Crayton smirked. "Okay, okay... just be careful."

"You're not coming?" John asked as he absentmindedly twirls my raven locks.

"Oh, no... I hate carnivals." Crayton said. "Besides, nobody will be left here in the house." he added then stood up and went inside the house.

"Okay, I call dibs on the shower!" I said as I got up.

"Arrgh...!" Five, Marina and John mumbled.

I held John's hand in mine as we walked back to the house beside Eight. Marina and Sam were holding hands too.

I looked at Eight and she didn't look well. I noticed that she was quiet while we were talking back then. "Eight, are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me and managed a forced smile. "I'm fine." she said. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay, but you don't look good." I told her.

"I'm..." Eight trailed off then ran inside the house covering her mouth and clutching her belly. Nine ran after her immediately. From the looks of it, she was like throwing up.

We hurried into the house to find out what went wrong with Eight. When we arrived at the kitchen, Eight was leaning towards the sink with Nine patting her back.

"What happened?" Nine asked, obviously concerned.

Eight leaned in again and threw up.

"Eww!" Ella said.

Marina went over. "Here, let me take a look at you." she said as she helped Eight to sit. "Hmmm... you don't look too well." Marina mumbled then placed her hand on Eight's belly.

Eight let out a sigh of relief as Marina used her Legacy. "Thanks, Marina. I feel much better now."

Marina just smiled at her. "You need to rest though." she said.

Eight just nodded.

"So, are we still going?" Five asked raising his eyebrows.

"You guys should go! I'll stay." Eight cut in looking really tired.

"I'm staying too!" Nine said as he settled beside Eight, stroking her blond hair.

"Okay then." John said. "Now go take your shower." He added turning to me.

-oOo-

I was sitting on a sofa opposite Crayton who had fallen asleep on the couch. We were all ready to go except for Marina who went to check up Eight again who was lying in bed.

A few minutes later, Marina came and we all went out the door. There were Six of us who were going to the carnival - John, me, Ella, Five, Sam and Marina. The chimeras decided to stay.

Sam will be driving the truck, John sat on the front seat with Ella on his lap. Five, Marina and me took the backseat.

As soon as Sam drove off, Marina leaned over, "By the way, don't forget to buy a _pregnancy kit._" she whispered into my ear and I yelped.

I looked at Marina with a shocked expression. "What?" I asked loudly. "Are you...?"

The others looked at us. "What's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing!" Marina said immediately and turned to me and gave me that look that we were talking about some secret.

"It's fine." I said then the others didn't ask again and turned their attention back on the road.

"Marina, are you? You said you didn't do anything but kiss." I whispered in Marina's ear.

"Me?" she asked. "No! you silly... I'm talking about Eight!" she whispered back.

"Oh... do you think she is?" I asked silently.

"We'll find out as soon as we can buy a kit." Marina replied.

"Oh..." was the only word that escaped me as realization dawned.

"Seriously, What are you guys whispering about?" Five asked as he took an interest to what Marina and I were talking.

"Nothing." Marina said again. "It's a girls' thing." she added then Five snorted.

-oOo-

We arrived in the carnival at last. There were many people around, there's a lot of rides and stalls too. At first, we went inside and checked some stuff together but then we decided to split up. Marina and Sam left to ride in a roller coaster, Five and Ella went to buy some cotton candy while John and I strolled along, checking some shops and amusement rides and games.

After a few moments of walking we came to place like an alley, flanked with pastry shops and food stalls. A certain delicacy came to my mind, my mouth started watering and I felt an urge that I should get a taste of that food. I scanned along the stalls frantically trying to find that certain food.

"Hey, hey, slow down..." John tugged at my wrist. "What's the rush?"

I didn't mind him, I proceeded with my search like I was hunting for Mogs. I can't explain the feeling but all I know that I should get a piece of that food.

John pulled my wrist once more and stared directly at me. His blue eyes boring into my hazel ones. He cupped my face. **"**_Gods! I wanted to crash my lips with his."_

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you okay? What are you searching for?" John asked the barrage of questions.

"I'm fine. I just need to eat something." I told him.

John looked at me with a confused face. "Okay... what do you want?"

"Blueberry cheesecake!" I said as my mouth watered.

"What?" John asked surprised. "Are you having cravings?"

"_Idiot! Where did that idea came from? I'm not having cravings..." _I thought. **"**_It's not like I'm... wait... no... am I? It can't be... my period is delayed..."_Panic struck me, **"**_I need to buy an extra of that kit... and the blueberry cheesecake..."_

**Okay, not really my best... hehe. What do you think?**

**Please leave a review :) Reviews makes me inspired... Thanks :)**


	10. A Not So False Alarm?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Eight's POV**

**~oOo~**

I was not feeling well since this morning, and I threw up a couple of times. I was lying in bed with Nine by my side sitting on a chair, snoring. The others left to go see the carnival. I must have eaten something bad that my stomach doesn't agree with me that day.

I got up and went outside since I was feeling a little better. I left Nine to his sleep and entered the living room where Crayton was scanning some news on his laptop. I went over to him to have a look at what he was reading. The articles were nothing worthy of note really.

"Can I borrow the laptop?" I asked.

"Sure." Crayton replied while handing me the laptop. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Maybe I ate something bad, that's all." I replied as I settled on the couch.

"Very well then." Crayton said as he got up. "I hope the others are fine as well. They should be home by now." he added, sounding concerned.

I nodded as I heard him walk outside. I just scanned through the laptop. There were some photos that maybe Five took. I scanned through them and smiled. They're just so many wonderful memories that I want to cherish. I laughed when I saw a picture of Six, smacking Four's head. Then there were pictures of Ella playing with Bernie, Sam and Marina talking under a maple tree. Crayton standing beside his bike with a scowl on his face. A picture of me with a messy hair, which made me look like some deranged person. Another sweet picture of Four and Six holding each others' hands. A picture of Nine sparring with Five, a touching picture of Ella sleeping on Six's lap... and so much more.

Moments later, a familiar old truck pulled into the front yard. They're back. I stood up and walked outside to meet them. Marina was clutching Sam's arm who was smiling happily. Ella was holding a fluffy stuffed pink pony, Five eating some cotton candy, Four was holding two boxes while Six was eating something.

"Hey, are you feeling well already?" Marina asked me.

"Yeah, I'm quite fine." I replied then turned to Six who was eating enthusiastically. "Hey, what's that?" I pointed at the last bits of food in her hands.

"Blueberry cheesecake!" Six replied with bits of cake in her mouth. "Want some?" she asked.

I shook my head at her then turned to Four and the boxes he was holding. "And what's that?" I asked him.

"More blueberry cheesecakes!" he replied almost annoyed.

"Why did you buy so many?" I asked curiously as we went inside the house.

"Somebody's got a big appetite!" Four replied looking at Six who snatched another blueberry cheesecake from the box.

"What?" Six looked at Four innocently. "Am I not entitled to eat anything that I want?" she asked. "Besides this is your fault!"

Four was looking confused. "How come it was my fault? I didn't do anything! You just went nuts and hunted some blueberry cheesecakes! How's that my fault?" Four asked.

I looked at the two of them, somewhat amused. Six walked away and sat on the couch with two slices of cake in her hands.

Four turned to me. "Believe me, that's her twentieth slice." Four said as we walked to the kitchen where he put the boxes inside the fridge. "So, are you feeling okay? Where's Nine?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Nine's asleep." I replied.

Marina came in then dragged me out the kitchen and into the other room. She was holding a bag then handed me a small box from it. "Wait, what's this?" I asked shocked, holding the pregnancy test kit.

"Just a test, just to make sure." Marina replied.

"No way! I'm not... It's just from eating something bad!"

"Oh, come on! there's nothing wrong with being sure!" Marina scolded. "If it's negative, then it's fine I guess."

"Whatever!" I muttered. "Why did you bought four?" I asked knitting my brows as I looked inside the bag.

"What? I told Six to only buy two." Marina said.

Six suddenly came inside the room, still holding a slice of cake. "The other two is mine!" she said then grabbed the bag from Marina and took the other two boxes.

Marina and I looked at her, our eyes went wide with shock.

"Are you...?" Marina trailed off.

"Just making sure!" Six whispered. "Don't tell Four." she added then wiped some cake from her face.

"Well then, off with you two!" Marina said as she shoved us towards the bathroom.

-oOo-

Some long minutes later.

Six and I were sitting in the bed while Marina was pacing back and forth. We left the test kits inside the bathroom and none of us were eager to take a look.

I was hoping that both tests would be negative. Sure, days ago I dreamed of having a baby but not right now. We're in the middle of the war for god's sake! "_What should I do if it turns out positive?"_I thought. **"**_How can we raise a baby properly if we're hunted by Mogs?... What would Nine think?"_I looked at Six, fidgeting with her fingers, she's also deep with her own thoughts.

She looked at me then nodded as there was a silent understanding that passed between us. We both stood up then walked over to the bathroom. My heart was thundering against my chest with every step I took.

-oOo-

**John's POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Five who was eating a cotton candy again, and Crayton while Sam was looking at something on his laptop. Ella was playing with the chimeras. I was wondering what the other girls are talking about. They've shut themselves in the room for too long already. **"**_Hmmm... they're hiding something."_

Nine came in, yawning. "Oh, you're back!" he said then sat beside Sam. "So, how was the trip?"

"It was actually great." Five replied.

"Yeah, except for the part that Six dragged me along to buy some blueberry cheesecakes!" I added.

Nine stared at me with a smile. "Haha... So, where are the girls?"

"In the room, I wonder what they are talking about." Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

"Want me to find out?" Nine asked.

"Oh, you don't really want to do that. Five said. "Remember the last time you read Six's mind? She almost beat you to death!" he finished with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, right... right... It was scary!" Nine replied then laughed.

"Why, what did you found out when you read her mind?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Johnny boy... you don't need to know..." Nine said. "And probably, she already did what she was thinking back then with you." Nine said then winked at me mockingly.

Right at that moment, Marina entered the living room with Eight behind her and Six.**  
****"**We have something important to say." Marina began as she stood in the center of the living room. We all looked at her.**  
****"**What is it?" Sam asked.**  
****"**Well, we bought some pregnancy test kit, because I thought that Eight might be pregnant." Marina said slowly.**  
****"**What?" Nine yelped. I looked at him and he was looking ashen. Eight flinched and everyone else was either wide eyed or mouths shaped in 'O.' I was a bit surprised myself.**  
****"**Oh, calm down you guys!" Marina scolded. "I'm not done yet!"**  
****"**So, what now?" Five asked.**  
****"**And the results are negative!" Marina said. "It was either she ate something really bad that triggered the sickness and vomiting." she finished.**  
**Everybody sighed in relief, especially Nine who turned back to his original color.**  
****"**Yeah, and there's one more thing..." Marina began but Six immediately cut her off. "Eight's not pregnant... but I am!"**  
****"**What!" It was my turn to yelp. My heart was racing and everybody went quiet, too stunned to say something. I noticed _even_Marina and Eight looked _baffled? _I was joking about the 'cravings' stuff with her back at the carnival with her and I didn't expect that it would be true.**  
****"**What did you say?" I asked Six while I walked over to her. "I believe I didn't hear you right."**  
**Six smacked my head, which is by the way, her favorite thing to do. "I'm pregnant you idiot!"**  
**That was all I heard because I fainted.

**Lalala-lala... haha... Hmmm... what do you think will happen next? Is Six really pregnant?****  
****Well, you'll soon find out coz I'm writing the next chapter right now, I'll post it maybe by two days.****  
****As always, don't forget to leave a review :) thanks for reading :)**


	11. Six's Plan and Crayton's Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Thanks to Lorian, breath1ess and Number 8() for the great reviews:) Really made my day, **

**now as promised, here's another chapter.**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Six's POV**

**~oOo~**

"_Great! Just great! Of all the possibilities, he fainted! Oh John, you're so annoying!"_We don't really need a dozen of Mogadorian soldiers to take him down, all it took was me, telling him that I was pregnant! Urgh!

I heard John fall to the floor, his head hit the floorboard with a thud. Everybody was quiet with shocked faces like they were electrocuted, but John's face before he fainted was so funny, I laughed so hard as I helped his unconscious body unto the couch.

"What did you do? Why did you say that?" Marina whispered as she squeezed my hand.

Yeah, just so you know, I wasn't pregnant! I just like to see John's reaction if I told them that I was. I thought of that plan when I saw the negative sign on the two test kits. Though I haven't told Marina and Eight about my plan.

"I just want John to think that I am." I whispered back to Marina and Eight who leaned closer.

"That's cruel!" Eight said.

"Hey, hey! What are you whispering about?" Crayton said and the three of us broke from our little circle. "Is this true Six, that you're pregnant?"

At first, I didn't think about fooling the others too, but the idea was enticing. **"**_I'll be in for a lot of scolding when they finally find out... but what the hell..." _I thought. "Yes... yes, I am." I said. Ella started jumping up and down chanting, "I'm going to have a sibling! This is so cool!" she was saying as the two chimeras were trailing behind her.

"Oh my... what were you thinking?" Crayton scolded. "We're in the middle of a war."

I tried my best to put on my sorry face to compliment my acting. Marina squeezed my hand again. "I'm sorry... we didn't plan this." I said softly.

"Well, we can't help it." Crayton said, his voice sounding a bit calmer. "Then, congratulations I guess." he added then turned to Marina. "Please check up on Four."

Marina knelt beside John and placed her hand on his chest, working her legacy over him. For a few more seconds John began to stir. I sat on the couch and placed his head on my lap. I smiled at him as I thought about the silly things that I would make him do.

"Oh, way to go man! you passed out!" Nine told John in a teasing voice as he got up.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked John when he looked at me.

"Is it true? Are you really...?" John asked, his face all red.

I nodded at him but never said anything. He suddenly engulfed me in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy!" he whispered.

"Me too!" I whispered back while Ella was still going in circles, chanting. "Now, get me a slice of blueberry cheesecake!"

"Okay, okay... wait here." John said as he hurriedly went to the kitchen.

"Oh, and a glass of milk!" I called after him. "Please!"

I turned to Marina and Eight. "This is going to be soooo fun!" I told them quietly.

"Whatever, you're so mean!" Marina said but laughed and Eight giggled.

Moments later John came back with a plate of cake and a glass of milk. He spoon-fed me with the cake. Marina and Eight had gone off to go where the others were.

"We'll leave you two for a while." Marina told us.

"Yeah, enjoy yourself while that lasts Six." Eight added then winked at me.

"_Oh, sure I will." _I thought then smiled as John raised another slice of cake towards my mouth. "Tastes good!" I told him. "Now I feel my back aching." I said while bending and placed a hand on my back.

"Do you want me to use my Lumen to sooth your back?" John asked.

"_Hmmm... too easy. Not challenging enough."_I thought then pouted my lips. "Maybe a massage would do?" I asked while smiling sheepishly at John.

"Oh, sure... whatever you want." John said then started massaging my back.

"Maybe while I'm drinking my milk, you could rub my feet too?" I suggested.

"Okay... sure. Whatever you want, Lizzie."

-oOo-

I woke up the next morning with my left leg resting on top of John's stomach and my head on his chest. Ella was sleeping beside at the other side of me. I got up from bed and tied my hair in a ponytail and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I went back inside the room, John was already up and was changing his shirt. Ella was still asleep, cuddling her pink pony.

Right, I've been tempted to tell John that I wasn't really pregnant. But it was so much fun ordering him around and he was so sweet to me.

The night before, I asked him to sing me a lullaby! He was a terrible singer by the way, but not that nails-on-the-chalkboard kind of bad. The foot massage though was great.

"I'm hungry..." I told John. "I like to eat something that you'll cook." I added.

"But I'm not a good cook." John protested. I pouted my mouth and slumped my shoulders. He sighed. "Okay, okay... what do you want to eat?"

"Anything decent that you can come up with." I told him. "Surprise me John!" I added then gave him a peck on the cheeks.

"Okay, I think I'll need some help." He replied as he planted a kiss on my head.

"Sure, you can ask Marina!" I told him. "Or anyone else... but obviously not Eight!"

John just smiled at me and went out of the room. There wasn't pretty much anything to do so i decided to follow him.

I was sitting on the chair while I watched John make some pancakes. Yes, that was the only decent thing he came up with. He poured me a glass of milk then went to the fridge to get some blueberry cheesecake and set it in front of me. "So, how are you feeling?" John asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." I told him.

"How come you don't have any morning sickness?" he asked again while flipping the pancakes.

"I don't know!" I snapped and John flinched. "Maybe not every pregnant woman has morning sickness!" I said.

"Well, obviously you have mood-swings!" John told me then I laughed.

-oOo-

The rest of the day went extremely fun. Well, at least fun for me that is. The other Gardes went sparring as usual. I wanted to train with them too but my over-protective Johnny would never let me. You should have seen his face while he scolded me about going training, it was hilarious!

I was sitting on the porch outside as I recalled the things I made John do that day. I told him to buy me a basket of fruits, another box of blueberry cheesecakes, get me a new dress. I ordered him to massage my feet, rub my back and other stuff like that.

I was staring at Nine and Eight in the distance, sharing a not-so-secret kiss under an oak tree. Nine was caressing Eight's blonde hair as Eight leaned on his chest. Five was eating yet another cotton candy. Seriously, he's been eating that stuff since yesterday. He bought plenty of it when he came with John to town to buy my invented 'cravings.' Crayton was fixing his bike while Ella was laughing happily as she was getting chased by Sam and the two chimeras.

John came to sit beside me, looking very tired but looked at me with concern. I felt guilty. Ordering him around was sure fun but I'll know he'll be mad at me if I keep pretending any longer.

"John, I need to tell you something." I said as I laid on his lap. He began to stroke my hair with such tenderness.

"Yes? What is it? What do you want me to do this time?" John asked.

"Ummm... Promise that you wouldn't be mad at me." I said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" John asked with his brows furrowed.

"Promise you won't yell? Or hurl me away with your telekinesis?"

"Okay, I promise. Why what did you do?"

"Ummm... I... ah... the truth is... I'm..." I started nervously.

"What is it Six?"

"The truth is, i'm not really pregnant!" I told him honestly while I averted my eyes. I didn't want to see his reaction. "I just wanted to see what would be your reaction... and order you around."

"So, all those was a lie?" John's voice was a pitch higher.

"I'm so sorry." I told him then stared at him. I was surprised to see him laughing.

"You're not mad?" I asked but he didn't answer. He kept on laughing.

"You're so crazy..." John said. "Though I have to admit, I was a bit scared."

"A bit?" I asked. "You fainted!" I told him.

"Oh, don't remind me!" John glared. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy? But you love me anyway..." I told him teasingly.

"Hmmm... fool that I am..." John said as he kissed me in my lips. "Maybe you can make it up to me."

"What would you like to do?"

"Hmmm... let's get a real baby in your belly!" John said then laughed.

I was blushing furiously and embarrassed. I smacked him on his head three times. "You pervert! You're disgusting!"

"Hey, hey... I was just kidding." John said as he tried to block the additional smacking.

-oOo-

**John's POV**

Six was smacking my head again. See, I told you that was her favorite thing to do. Anyways, I felt somewhat relieved that she wasn't really pregnant. Not that I don't want us to have a baby but it was just not the right time. But if it was true that she was pregnant, I was resolved to do anything to protect her and the baby. I didn't care much about her ordering me around, just a little irritating at times.

We were still sitting on the porch, her head resting on my lap.

Crayton approached us. "Hey Four, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure. About what?"

He looked at Six. "In private."

I looked at Six and she nodded then stood up and walked inside the house.

Crayton and I went to his bike. "Nine!" he yelled.

Nine stared at us. "What?" Nine yelled back.

"I need to talk to you!" Crayton shouted.

Nine came running to where we stood. "So, what's this meeting about?"

"I need to tell you something first." I said.

"Okay, go on..." Crayton said while stroking his mustache.

"Six isn't really pregnant." I said.

"Yeah I know, Marina told me." Crayton said. I looked at Nine. "Eight told me." Nine said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"Dude, it was funny watching you running around to do whatever Six asks." Nine said smiling.

"Whatever!" I said.

Crayton cleared his throat. "I have something important to tell you." he said as he looked at me and Nine. "We had just a close call."

"Why? Has the Mogs found us already?" I asked.

"No!" Crayton said in a serious tone.

"Then what is it?"

"We're in the middle of a war, and I need you guys to be safe." Crayton said then handed me a packet, he gave Nine another one.

"What's this?" Nine asked then turned the packet around. "A condom?"

"Yes." Crayton said. "I do want to have little children running around from you guys but we need to win this war first before you start repopulating our planet."

**HAHAHA... I hope you like this guys. Just let me know what you think :) **

**and thanks again for the awesome reviews and for reading:) As always, don't forget to review :)**

**BTW, I wrote a oneshot story called Premonitions, its very short but I hope you check it out too :)**


	12. My Awesome Side of the Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**This Chapter is for breath1ess's request, and thanks for the great reviews :) and thanks to Lorian too! Head's up! the beginning maybe confusing to some.**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Nine's POV _with an annoying person in the background_**

**~oOo~**

* * *

"_Oh great! Finally, it's my point of view again! I was thinking that you don't like me that much th3craft3r!. Anyways, I have some interesting to say that you guys might want to know."_

_ [Eight shouting in the background] "Hey hurry up Fetus! Tell your part of the story quickly 'cause I'm next!"_

"_Oh sheesh... stop nagging!" [A sound of a baby crying] "Just go and check up on the twins!"_

* * *

Okay, where were we? Hmmm...

When Marina said that Eight might be pregnant, my world seem to have stopped completely. There were mixed emotions that ran through my body all at once. I almost passed out. But hey, I didn't I just went deathly pale. Luckily though Marina said that the results were negative. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then there was a shocker though...

Oh right, so the part where Four fainted when Six told him that she was pregnant, was so hilarious! It was a priceless epic fail moment! I couldn't believe it myself as I suddenly pictured the ex-cold blooded Six with a baby bump! Haha that would be hmmm... soooo awkward and funny!

Anyways, on to the story.

After Four fainted and Ella was jumping up and down while chanting"I'm going to have a sibling! This is so cool!" It was actually funny. The girls were talking about something. So I went out the house, Five followed me and Sam.

"Dude! That was close!" Five said with cotton candy on his mouth.

"Yeah, I was so nervous." I told him.

"Don't you guys use protection or something?" Sam joined in, looking pretty amused.

"Never thought about it." I replied while smirking.

After a while, Marina, Ella and my Pretzel came out of the house, leaving Six and Four inside.

Marina and Eight were laughing as they whispered to one another. Ella on the other hand was not done with her celebration. She was running around with the chimeras on the front yard.

"What are two whispering about?" I asked Eight as I moved to her side.

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing!" she said.

"Okay." I replied then Eight tugged at my hand and dragged me at the other end of the porch.

"Hmmm... I never thought that I might be pregnant." Pretzel said as we stood side by side looking in the distance. "It was Marina's idea about the tests."

"Thank god that it was negative." I said and saw her slightly flinch. "Not that I don't want to have kids and all but I think it would be difficult for us raising a child at the moment." Pretzel looked at me with amusement in her face.

"Oh, good to know that you're finally thinking!" she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Oh, just face it, we all know that thinking is not one of your strengths!" Pretzel said and laughed.

"You're so cruel!" I told her.

"Thank you so much for noticing!" she said and I smirked.

Then there was a pause. We just stood there until my hand found hers and held it. "Seriously, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I said.

Pretzel laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face! It was funny! Well, funny until Four fainted!" she said and I joined her laughing.

On the other end of the porch, Five and Marina were staring confusedly at us.

I turned to look at Pretzel again.

* * *

_[Eight shouting in the background] "How many times have I told you not to call me by that ridiculous name!"_

"_Ow honey, please don't interrupt my storytelling!"_

"_Honey yourself!"_

"_Sheesh, she's annoying"_

"_Yeah! But you love me anyway!"_

"_Whatever! Shut up!"_

* * *

Okay, I turned to look at Pretzel again and noticed her ponytail had come loose, I tucked the golden strands behind her ear then she smiled. "Want to go for a walk?" I asked.

Pretzel frowned. "Actually, I'm feeling tired. can we just go to bed?" she said with big pleading blue eyes.

"Okay." I said then led her back to the house.

"Where are you two going?" Marina asked, somewhat raising her eyebrow.

"Bed." Pretzel said.

"Oh, are you going to do the naughty again?" Five asked.

"No!" Pretzel and I said at the same time. "Shut up Five!" I yelled.

Five held his hands up in surrender. "But if you're going to, you've been warned!"

"Oh geez, you're such a prick!" Pretzel said and hurled Five with her telekinesis. Five just laughed as he glided smoothly before he hit the ground.

"Let's go." I tugged at Eight and we entered the house, leaving Marina in Sam's embrace.

When we entered the house, we saw Four rubbing Six's feet while she was sitting on the couch and drinking her milk.

Four turned to look at us. "Where did you guys had gone off to?"he asked.

"Outside." I replied while grinning at him like some goof.

* * *

_ [Eight yelling again on the background] "You're a goof!"_

"Wait a minute, I'll put a duct tape on her mouth!"

Long moments later...

Okay, where were we? Oh yeah, Four rubbing Six's feet.

* * *

"Okay. Where are the others, where's Ella?" Four asked.

"Outside, don't worry, your firstborn Ella is safe!" Pretzel said and grinned wildly at Six and Four."

"Oh, don't mind them." Six said. "Keep rubbing." she instructed Four.

"Yes, ma'am."

We left the two of them while laughing hysterically.

-oOo-

The next morning, I woke up just the moment Pretzel stepped out the shower. Her honey blond hair drenched, her body tightly wrapped in a towel revealing her subtle curves and the top portion of her soft and squishy looking mounds.

It was such a sight to see! But then I need to decontaminate my thoughts before my hormones take over, I began thinking about cute bunnies... no that didn't work, it reminded me of some men's magazine. I began thinking about beautiful red flowers... no, it reminded me of something else... grrr... cute little kittens... nope, I know! badass Mogadorian soldiers begging for my mercy! hahaha... that did it. I managed somehow to tune out my impure thoughts of Eight while she was changing into her pink bra and matching pink shirt then a pair of black pants.

* * *

_ [Eight fuming in anger] "You pervert!"_

"_Hey, how did you manage to untie yourself from the rope and remove the duct tape?"_

"_Hmmm.. too easy! just hurry up will you! It's your turn to put the twins to sleep. And more importantly, my turn to write the story!"_

"_Blah, blah, blah, whatever... Don't worry, I'm about to finish this._

* * *

So, the rest of the day went quite funny as Four tried to fulfill Six's whimsical girlish whiles. Pretzel and me however went strolling in the forest located behind the house. The place was actually quite nice.

It was afternoon when we came back, Eight went to help Marina with something. Five was leaving with Four for town to buy something. Five was eating cotton candy again, though where did he got it, I don't know.

"Hey Five, do you keep a stash of that stuff?" I asked pointing at the cotton candy in his hands.

"Yeah, it's my favorite!" he replied.

"Well, since he saw that lady in the carnival who sells it actually." Ella suddenly chimed in coming behind me.

"What lady?" Four asked.

"She was cute! I was thinking that maybe Five has a crush on her!" Ella said which made Five blush like a tomato.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Four and I just watched while Five and Ella were arguing back and forth until Four dragged Five away and they drove to town.

"He surely has that crush on that lady!" Ella said looking up at me while grinning with a single front tooth missing.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, why would else he would be flirting with her?" Ella asked.

"Five was flirting?" I asked very, very amused. "Oh you're growing up too fast Ella.

"Yeah." she replied then smiled again.

-oOo-

That night, Pretzel and I were standing below an oak tree.

"I am quite worried." I said.

Pretzel looked at me straight in the eyes. "About what?"

"You know, Six is having a baby and we're in the middle of fighting a war." I told her.

Pretzel laughed and stared at her in confusion. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, you don't really have to worry." Pretzel said.

"Why?" I asked, still confused.

"Because, Six isn't really pregnant!" Pretzel said between her fits of laughter.

"What?" I asked surprised. "Why did she...?" I trailed off as Pretzel cut in. "Because, to put it simply, she likes making fun of Four."

"Oh, he's so screwed." I said then laughed but Pretzel suddenly kissed me. I smiled mischievously at her. "So, maybe tonight we can do the naughty?" I asked.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay... relax."

"It's not that... I just have my period this morning." Pretzel said in almost a whispering tone.

"Aw man!" I grumbled then I heard somebody shouting my name and turned to see who it was. I saw Four with Crayton standing beside his bike waving at me. "What?" I yelled back.

"I need to talk to you!" Crayton shouted.

I tuned to Pretzel and she nodded. I came running to Crayton and Four. "What's this meeting about?" I asked

"I need to tell you something first." Four said in a serious tone.

"Okay, go on..." Crayton said while stroking his mustache.

"Six isn't really pregnant." Four said.

"Yeah I know, Marina told me." Crayton said. Four turned to me. "Eight told me." I said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Four asked looking annoyed.

"Dude, it was funny watching you running around to do whatever Six asks." I said while smiling at him.

"Whatever." Four muttered.

Crayton cleared his throat. "I have something important to tell you." he said as he looked at Four and me. "We had just a close call."

Why? Has the Mogs found us already?" Four asked, looking alarmed.

"No!" Crayton said in a serious tone.

"Then what is it?" I asked, annoyed by the suspense.

"We're in the middle of a war, and I need you guys to be safe." Crayton said then handed Four a packet, he gave me another one.

"What's this?" I asked then turned the packet around and read what was written on it. "A condom?" I asked and looked at Crayton while holding my laughter.

Yes." Crayton said. "I do want to have little children running around from you guys but we need to win this war first before you start repopulating our planet."

"Nice!" I said then patted Crayton in his back. "Do you have extras?" I asked.

Crayton just smirked at me while Four rolled his eye, I almost laughed at him because he looked like a gay dude by rolling his eyes.

* * *

_ [Eight yelling] "I'm telling Four you said that!"_

"_Shhh... be quiet! I'm done!"_

"_Okay! my turn then!"_

"_Sure, whatever!"_

* * *

**Nyahahaha... I really enjoyed writing this!**

**Sorry if I added Eight's part yelling in the background.**

**So, do you like it?**

**As always, please leave reviews! and thanks for reading :)**


	13. He's Such a Temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Eight's POV**

**~oOo~**

_ "Oh cool! Yeah people your PRETZEL IS BACK! Hmmm... What a lame name by the way, but I just love how Nine calls me that way. Don't tell him I just said that... th3craft3r tells me that you guys like me... thank you so much! I'm so adorable aren't I?"_

_ [Nine yelling in the background] "Oh please, adorable yourself!"_

_ "Oh, don't you agree Fetus? I'm just so adorable that you got me knocked up and we had the twins!"_

_ "Whatever, go on with your story... your readers might be wondering what happened next."_

_ "Sure, sure..."_

* * *

Crayton was calling Nine. Nine looked at me then I nodded in approval. He ran to where Four and Crayton were standing. Me, on the other hand went inside the house where I found eight year old Ella sleeping in Six's lap. They looked cute together. Just like a mother-daughter scene while Six was caressing Ella's hair. Thinking about it, if Six was really pregnant, I thought she would be a great mother! Haha... awkward right? Just think about a fearless bad ass warrior who's doing a motherly figure with such tenderness.

I went to sit beside Six, crossing my legs. "So, have you told Four already?" I asked.

"Yes." Six replied while grinning at me.

"So, what did he say?" I asked.

Six just smiled wider. "He just laughed. He's not mad at all." She replied. "Oh, lucky me!" she added happily.

"Aw bloody hell!" I yelled. "I was kind of expecting that he would kick your butt!"

Six raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you really think I would really let him kick my butt?" Six asked then I laughed with her.

"Yeah, yeah... you're so terrible!" I told her.

Then Four and Nine came inside. Four looked serious while Nine was like laughing amusedly as he stared at me like I was some treat.

"What are you guys talking about?" Four asked Six and me. "Plotting something amusing again?"

"Nope. Six and I were talking about how she can kick your butt." I told Four, Six and Nine laughed which made Ella stir.

"Oh, guys... please, I'm trying to sleep here." Ella murmured sleepily.

"Sorry, dear." Six whispered in Ella's ear tenderly then she scooped her up in her arms so that Ella's head was resting on her shoulder. "Let's go to bed." Six added as she stood up and took Ella to their room. Four just stared at them happily then followed. Since we got into that house, Six and Four acted like Ella's surrogate parents. And it's cute.

Nine and I were left alone in the living room.

"So, do you want to go to bed too?" Nine asked as he walked towards me.

"Um... I think I'll be sleeping with Marina tonight." I said as he sat down beside me. Nine gave me a curious look. "You can sleep on the floor." I told him.

"Oh, alright." He replied. He was sitting so close to me and I can feel the heat that radiated from his body. I was quite tempted to lean into his chest but I stood up.

"Where's Marina by the way?" I asked, as I transferred to the other seat. Okay, I was quite avoiding Nine that night because he was such a temptation of a one-twenty pound testosterone! Seeing that I had my period that morning, I don't want to stay too close to him because I might do 'something'. I'll leave that 'something' to your imagination.

"She's outside with Sam I think." Nine replied. "Why are you avoiding me Cuddles?" he asked.

"Cuddles? Stop calling me names!" I shouted at him. Although I love it sometimes that he calls me names because he gives me a reason to beat him up.

Nine cringed but then smiled. "Oh please… you-so-love to cuddle with me!" He said.

I shot him a murderous look.

* * *

"_Yes people, 'murderous!' after all I'm on my cycle and I-so-deserve to be grumpy!"_

_ [Nine talking in the background] "She's scary! Like real, freaking scary every certain time of the month!"_

_ "Oh, shut up will you? You're scaring my fans out there!" [Eight shot him a deadly glare]_

_ "Ooops! Okay, I'll be back later folks."_

* * *

Okay, as I was saying I shot him a murderous look. Yes, he's right; I love to cuddle with him and at that moment it was so tempting. So I went over to him and looked straight into his grinning face. Then I punched him!

"Ouch! What was that for?" Nine asked holding his jaw and looking really pissed.

I smirked at him. "Blame it on the hormones, Fetus!" I told him and walk away before my lust for him overcame me.

I left Nine grumbling in the sofa and went outside to look for Marina and Sam. I saw the two of them sitting beneath a tree and ummm... with their lips locked with each other's. I tip-toed and sneak up closer to them.

As I got closer, I managed to hide myself behind a bush. I was so close to them that I can hear Marina's soft moans. _"They're making out? oh, this is good!"_

I saw Sam's hands roaming beneath Marina's shirt. On the other hand, her hands were stroking his brown hair. Soon, they were rolling around.

* * *

_[Nine yelling in the background] "You're a peeping tom!"_

_ "Oh, shut it before I pummel you to death again."_

_ "Okay, seriously I need to have Insurance and a Life Plan."_

_ "Shhh..."_

* * *

Marina and Sam continued with their making out. It was making me kinda hot too and I didn't like where it was going, I was thinking I might throw myself at Nine that night and it would be gross. I tried to leave them to their passionate moment but son of a b****! I stepped on a tree root and I went tumbling to the ground. So embarrassing!

I heard Marina and Sam fumbling and went over to where I was lying.

"Eight?" Marina asked, her cheeks were clearly the color of chili. "What are you... what are you doing here?" she added stuttering. Sam was red-faced too.

"Hi!" I said then grinned at them. "I was quite enjoying the show!" I added teasingly.

If it was possible that they could turn redder, they could have. Marina went over to help me up. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, I came looking for you. I need to ask a favor." I said.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked again.

"Could you sleep by me tonight?"

"Why? Where's Nine?"

I leaned into her ear. "That's the problem, he's such a temptation and I'm on my cycle." I whispered.

Marina broke into laughter and Sam who was standing there all along looked confused. Marina turned to Sam. "I'll be sleeping with Eight. Are you okay with that?"

Sam nodded.

"Where's Five and Crayton?" I asked as the three of us went back to the house.

"Probably they went to town again." Sam replied.

"For what? They frequently go to town this past few days." I said.

"They're seeing someone I guess." Marina said.

"Who?" I asked.

Sam chuckled. "Crayton has his eyes on a waiter in a certain diner and the last time I saw, Five was flirting with that girl Lucy who sells cotton candy at the carnival." Sam replied.

"What? Really?" I asked in a shocked tone. Marina and Sam just laughed.

When we entered the house again, Nine was already snoring on the couch with a bruise on his jaw.

"Did you guys have a fight? Why is he sleeping on the couch?" Sam asked.

"They always fight!" Marina matter-of-factly said.

I stared at Sam. "He snores." I said.

"Well, okay." Sam said then shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on Marina, I'm tired." I said then tugged at Marina's wrist. Marina kissed Sam's cheek then followed me.

* * *

**Sorry it's just a short chapter, but hey! Pretzel is back!**

**hehe, so what do you think guys?**

**Please don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading :)**


	14. We Make Fun of Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Thanks guys for your reviews :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Six's POV**

**~oOo~**

I woke up that morning with Ella nuzzled against my chest. John was sleeping at the other side of me and his arms were as usual wrapped around my waist protectively.

Ella stirred when I tried to get up from bed. "Good morning Six." Ella murmured sleepily. "Oh, I mean to say good morning mommy!" she corrected then I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled warmly and went back to sleep. I gathered my raven hair into a ponytail then laid a blanket over Ella.

I went out of the bedroom wearing my pjs and I heard Eight yelling. "Would you turn that music off!" She yelled at Five who was happily listening to some music called Bleeding Love, I know he picked the song just to annoy Eight who was on her cycle, like me.

"Keep bleeding... keep, keep bleeding..." Five sang along gleefully.

Eight threw something at Five. I can't recall what it was but it made a thudding sound when it hit him. I shook my head at their childish bickering before I went in the kitchen where Marina was busy cooking breakfast.

"Hey, good morning!" I greeted as I went over to the cupboard to get a mug and pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Hi!" Marina greeted. "Did Eight told you something?" she asked.

I scrunched my brows. "No, why? What is it about?" I asked her.

Marina turned red. _"Interesting." _I thought as I sipped from the coffee.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Marina replied as she shuffled nervously and turned her attention back to her cooking.

"What is it Marina?" I asked raising my brow and my voice took a slightly amused questioning tone.

"Umm... nothing really, it's not important." Marina replied uncomfortably.

I didn't want to pry anymore so I left her to her cooking. She obviously sighed in relief when I left.

* * *

_dgbqrjhgbaljglgqrgqerhgq;gqhgqgqnbslg [Baby took control of the keyboard]_

_ "Oh my, baby please don't interrupt mommy, I'm writing a story."_

_ [Sound of a child talking] "But mommy, I want to play!"_

_ "Where's daddy? You go play with him." [Shouts] "John! where are you?"_

_ "Daddy's asleep."_

_ "Go wake him up. I'll play with you later, okay? I just have to finish this."_

_ "Okay..." [Child walks away]_

* * *

Sorry about that. So, back to the story.

When I went back to the living room, the music has stopped. I saw Eight holding Five's iPhone on her hands triumphantly and Five was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. "Haha! Don't mess with a Garde while she's on her period!" Eight said.

I laughed at her comment.

"Oh man! Looks like Five earned it this time." Nine said as he entered the living room. I looked at him while he was stroking his jaw.

"What happened to your jaw?" I asked as I pointed on the bruise.

Nine just shrugged. I turned to look at Eight. She smiled widely.

I rolled my eyes at them as I settled on the couch, crossing my legs.

Nine walked over to where Five was lying. He has a marker on his hands and started drawing a mustache on Five's face, then wide circles on his eyes. Eight was laughing hysterically as she filmed the whole scene with Five's iPhone.

A while later eight year old Ella came in, dressed in her pjs. She saw Five's hilarious face and started laughing. "Give me." she said as she indicated the marker on Nine's hand. Nine handed her the marker and she started drawing butterflies on Five's face.

"So, Eight Marina asked me if you told me something. What is it about?" I asked

Eight looked at me between her fits of laughter. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Obviously, I'm the one who asked you!" I replied. "She told me it wasn't important, but I'm interested anyway." I added as i drank the remaining coffee on my cup.

Eight looked confused and looked like she was thinking. "Oh! that thing last night!" Eight shrieked then handed Nine the iPhone as Ella continued to draw on Five's face. Eight sat next to me with the look of some gossipy girl in her eyes.

"I snuck out and saw her last night making out with Sam under a tree!" Eight said excitedly.

"Really?" I asked, seriously interested.

"Yeah, they were like so hot with the moment and stupid me, tripped on a root and fell! It blew my cover!" Eight continued.

"Oh, that's good!" I exclaimed. "And yes, I agree you're stupid." I added jokingly.

Eight pouted her mouth. "Don't worry, they were not as hot like when I found you and Four rolling on the forest floor for the first time." she said happily then stuck her tongue out at me.

* * *

_[Baby talking] "Mommy I'm hungry."_

_ "John!"_

_ "Yes honey?"_

_ "Milk!"_

* * *

"It's done!" Ella exclaimed as she finished drawing on Five's face. He was seriously out. I wonder what Eight did to him.

Sam entered the room and saw Five's face. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"I knocked him out." Eight said, grinning.

"And I drew butterflies on his face!" Ella added enthusiastically as she wiggled the marker in her hands.

Sam laughed and shook his head then went to the kitchen.

"Tell me if you two will be making out so, we won't disturb you!" Eight yelled after Sam.

Crayton entered the house and looked at Five plus the drawings on his face. Then Crayton looked at Ella who was holding the marker. I was expecting that he would scold us.

"What did you do?" He asked but nobody answered. "Give me that Ella." He said as he reached for the marker which Ella gave him reluctantly. I was waiting for his lecture but all he did was uncapped the marker and wrote 'LOSER' on Five's forehead. Now that was really mean... and hilarious! We all started cracking up then Crayton nudged Five forcefully.

Five stirred for a moment then opened his eyes. He rubbed his eyes then glared at Eight. Marina entered the living room with Sam in tow and John, who finally decided to wake up, came in also.

"Whoa!" John yelped in surprise as soon as he saw Five's face. "What happened to you?"

"Why what happened?" Five asked sounding frantic.

We were all laughing except Five.

"Have you seen your face?" Marina asked then she handed Five a small mirror.

Five stared at the mirror and his face turned sour. "Oh, I hate you guys!" he yelled. "Who did this?"

"Nine... and Crayton wrote the 'LOSER' part." Eight said. "And Ella drew the butterflies." she added.

Five glared at Ella.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I warned Five and he flinched.

"Oh, don't worry Five... Lucy wouldn't be turned off." Eight said then Five turned red. I don't know if it was from anger or he was blushing.

"Who's Lucy?" I asked.

"Oh, do you mean that girl who sells cotton candy at the carnival?" Four inquired then came to sit beside me.

"Yes! She's the one!" Marina exclaimed.

Crayton patted Five on his shoulders who was seriously turning the color of tomato and was trying to distract himself by rubbing his face so that the butterflies would come off.

"She's quite a beauty, that brunette girl." Crayton said.

"Oh, come on!" Five said. "You were like so busy french kissing that waiter at Uncle Joe's Diner last night!" Five told Crayton who turned red.

"Now, now my boy... we're making fun of you... and not me..." Crayton replied.

"Oh, you've been busy Crayton!" I said teasingly and Nine patted Crayton on his back.

"Oh! Maybe I'll give you some gift too Crayton!" Nine said then he winked at John. John chuckled.

"What was that about?" I whispered in John's ear.

"You'll find out soon enough." he replied.

"Okay, okay.. come now guys... breakfast is ready." Marina interrupted and we all stood.

"So Sammy boy, been making out last night with Marina huh..." Nine told Sam. Sam and Marina wet like strawberries.

"Yeah it was actually great but your Pretzel interrupted us." Sam replied then Marina lightly punched him on his shoulders.

"Hey! I'm the only one who can call Eight, Pretzel!" Nine said as he settled on a chair.

"Would you stop calling me by that stupid name!" Eight smacked him on the head.

I just laughed as I stared at all of them. Then John's warm hand was holding mine under the table as we settled for breakfast.

* * *

_[Baby talking] "Mommy! I need to poopoo."_

_ "Oh great! John!"_

_ "Oh, no! It's your turn!"_

_ "Fine!"_

* * *

**So, that's it for now people :) I'll be working on the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review, and thank you so much for reading :)**


	15. There's Always Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Now, this chapter is for those who are itching for some action :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**John's POV**

**~oOo~**

"We have to move again." I heard Crayton said over breakfast. It was met by silence. I knew that at that moment, the others were reluctant to leave. Sure, me too didn't want to leave because we had so many wonderful memories in that house. But still, Crayton is right. We must move again. We have our duties to fulfill.

Six was busy packing her things with a serious face. Ella was whining. Eight and Nine were quiet. Sam and Marina were already packed up and were waiting by the truck outside with Five. Even Bernie was not happy leaving.

"Don't worry. We'll come back here after all this is over." I told Six as I brushed a single tear from her cheeks. She used to be tough, but now she had been emotional. Her hormones are acting cranky I guess. She looked at me as she slung her backpack on her shoulders, few strands of her raven hair had come loose and I tucked it behind her ear.

It was mid-afternoon when we pulled out from the front yard. The house looked eerily quiet as I glanced at it for the last time. Crayton was on his bike with Five while the rest of us were on the truck. Sam was driving with Marina beside him. Ella and Eight were at the backseat with Barney who turned herself into a cat. Meanwhile, Nine, Six and me settled at the back of the truck along with our backpacks and Bernie.

Six sat beside me at a corner and I busied myself playing with her raven locks as she rested her head on my chest and was fidgeting with her necklace which glowed at her touch. Nine was sleeping at the other corner. Crayton and Five led the way. We stopped momentarily when we reached town. First, at the carnival. Maybe Five wanted to say goodbye to Lucy. Next, we stopped at Uncle Joe's Diner where Crayton said his farewell to the waiter who captured his attention.

So, we were out on the road again, eating cotton candy which Five gave us. It seemed that Lucy gave him plenty of cotton candy for the road. From time to time when we travel through open country, Five would fly above us along with Bernie in his eagle form. We were heading east. That moment, we were hunting our hunters. We were coming to them.

-oOo-

That night we camped at a clearing at the edge of a forest. I managed to create a small fire for Marina to cook dinner. Ella was huddled with Six while Eight was lying on Nine's lap.

After a simple yet sumptuous dinner we took turns at guarding. I extinguished the fire and took first watch with Crayton and Nine as the others slept in their sleeping bags. The surroundings was eerily quiet and there was a feeling in my gut that something wrong might happen that night.

Nine stood at the other side of the clearing with his glowing spear in his hands. Crayton was leaning against a tree a few feet from me with guns on both hands. I stroke my necklace nervously and it gave a faint glow in the dark. Then I heard a noise and some footsteps coming towards us... a bush rustled and I held my breath, a knife in my right hand glowed. Nine came to stand by me, his spear at the ready. Moments later, a figure materialized from the bushes and I immediately light my hands with Lumen. Nine was about to leap when I yanked him back. It was a sleepy looking Five that greeted us.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I never meant to spook you. I just went to pee." He said then trudged back to his sleeping bag. Nine and I let out a sigh of relief.

I smiled when I saw Ella clutching her pink pony as she slept with Six arms wrapped around her protectively. I walked to where they laid and spread over the blanket that had come loose over them.

It was almost midnight when Six, Eight, Marina and Five relieved us of guarding. As soon as my head hit the sleeping bag, I drifted off to sleep. I was deep in slumber when another precognition came into my dreams. The first in two months. I saw Setrakus Ra, he was standing amidst a multitude of Mog soldiers, along with pikens and krauls. They were in a ship, a storm covering their approach to a certain planet... I recognized it. It was Lorien... before it was destroyed. The scene changed into chaos, a lot of people dying on the paved streets of Lorien, women screaming, children looked terrified. It was the day of the invasion. In the distance, I saw more ships landing and Mogadorians were streaming out of it. The situation seemed hopeless as people were running in chaos. But there were some who were fighting against the invaders. I saw a group of people in full battle regalia, there were ten of them. The Elders. They stood their ground against thousands of Mogs. Loric soldiers were also fighting alongside them but one-by-one they fall to the enemy's superior numbers. The Elders were still fighting, looking at them... I was awed. They were all totally in sync. They coordinated their attacks and defense. I saw one of them blast Lumen from his hands and incinerated columns of Mogs, The other one, an old lady, trying to heal her comrades while another young girl has a protective shield around them. An old man that blasts lightning from the skies and another one, a warrior skilled with a spear that took down plenty of Mogs. At first, it looked like they were keeping the enemies at bay but soon the situation changed. They were falling apart as another wave of enemies descended upon them. The sheer number was beating them down until finally I saw the last of the Elders fall.

The scene changed yet again. That time, it was aboard a spaceship. A young girl with raven hair was sitting beside me, she was looking at me with a blank face. She looked terrified, a woman was sitting at the other side of her, stroking her hair and murmuring something. Beside me was Henri donned in Loric armor. He was holding a dagger that glowed. "Don't worry... we're safe for now..." he told me. But still I felt scared. Then I looked back at the raven-haired girl, that time she smiled and my fears all melted away. There was still hope.

"Four, wake up!" I woke up with Eight frantically shaking me. "They found us!" she yelled amidst the ensuing battle.

I bolted and immediately scanned the surroundings. A regiment of Mogadorian warriors had found us. Nine was already fighting them with a spear on his hands. Crayton and Sam too shooting with their guns. I momentarily saw Six with the blue dagger in her hands then she turned invisible and the nearest Mog soldier turned to ash. Five was flying above while shooting at the Mogs. Eight was flicking the enemies with her powerful telekinesis. Marina was fighting too in the distance.

I saw a Mogadorian coming towards me and I blasted him with Lumen. "John!" I heard someone yelled and Six materialized not far from me and tossed me a dagger before she vanished again. I battled with two Mogs at once, one almost hit me with his sword but I deflected it using my telekinesis and sent his sword flying to the other Mog which turned to a pile of ash. I stabbed another Mog with the dagger and he disintegrated.

In the distance I saw more of the enemies coming. I used my Lumen again to thin their ranks but there were so many of them. Nine and Six were hacking any enemy that gets close while Crayton and Sam kept firing. Eight was hurling huge boulders

A dozen of Mogs turned to shoot me with their guns. I used my telekinesis to fend them off but they kept on firing. I saw like a hundred bullets coming at me. **"**_This is it, I'm going to die." _I thought in panic.

"No!" I heard someone shout and I saw Ella standing beside me holding her hand out.

A mysterious force suddenly swept past us towards the enemy but it looked like nothing happened. Then I noticed that the bullets that were heading towards us had gone slower, some are suspended in the air. I looked at Ella with my eyes wide. Time seemed to slow and the other Gardes stared at her also. **"**_She is manipulating time! Maybe one of her Legacies!" _I thought.

* * *

_[Kids cheering] "Wow! Aunt Ella's cool!"_

_ [Ella boasting] "I was pretty badass aren't I?"_

"_Sure... sure you are Ella"_

_ [Six yelling] "She saved your sorry ass John!"_

_ [Kids started laughing]_

* * *

"Now!" Ella yelled. Eight and me used our combined telekinesis to deflect the bullets back at the enemies, some of them turned to piles of ashes but the others evaded and kept shooting at us but they were confused that their bullets were slowing down. They pulled their swords out when they realized their guns are useless. They charged at us and we fought hand to hand. I heard another gunshot.

"Aaahhh..." I heard Ella yelled as a bullet grazed her shoulders.

Nine was fighting close to me and he helped me fend off the Mogs. Six was running towards Ella who fell to the ground clutching her bleeding shoulder. "Marina!" she shouted as soon as she got to Ella.

Marina came running immediately while Crayton and Sam covered her.

"Eight! Get over here!" Six shouted. Eight came running. "Protect them." she told Eight then vanished. Eight was standing guard over Marina as she healed Ella. The gunfire intensified again and it was directed towards Eight.

"Pretzel!" Nine yelled.

Eight clapped her hands together and suddenly a thin veil of bubble enveloped her along Marina and Ella.

"_Cool! A force field!" _I marveled as I saw the bullets hit the bubble harmlessly.

There was quite a commotion at the other group of Mogs as I suddenly spied a huge bear tossing them around and mauling them. I thought it was one of the chimeras but Bernie and Barney were hovering above. "Where's Five?" I yelled at Nine.

"I don't know!"

Then Six materialized in front of me and Nine and suddenly thunder boomed. "John! Fire!" she shouted. I produced fire in my hands and began shooting fireballs at the enemy. Six reinforced my fire with her wind so the fireballs became huge as it incinerated the enemies. Then lightning struck. One-by-one the remaining enemies were fried.

-oOo-

The enemies were defeated and there was silence as we all panted trying to catch our breaths.

* * *

_[A child talking] "Wow! Dad! You and Mom make a great team!"_

"_We sure do my son." [Four ruffles his son's hair.]_

"_Mom! you were like an airbender! You know like that kid in that show, Avatar!"_

"_You watch too much cartoons sweetie!"_

* * *

I looked around and checked on the others. We had minor injuries, a few bruises. Six had a cut on her cheeks and Nine had a gash on his chest. I had a few cuts on my arm. Marina looked drained from healing Ella who peacefully sleeping at that moment. Eight also looked drained by using her force field.

"Has anyone seen Five?" I asked.

A figure materialized from behind a tree. Only half his body was showing, from the waist up. His other half, hidden behind the tree. It was Five.

"Uh... guys... can someone hand me a towel or blanket?" he said.

"Why? What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"Ummm... my clothes got ripped when I changed into that bear." Five replied.

"You what?" almost all of us asked in surprise.

"I changed into a bear!" Five repeated.

We all looked at him shocked. Crayton handed him fresh clothes. "So, it seems like one of your Legacies is shape-shifting like the chimeras." Crayton told him.

All in all, it seemed that we developed new Legacies from that encounter. Nine hugged Eight. Marina kissed Sam and caressed his cheeks. I looked at Six with Ella's head on her lap. I smiled. **"**_Yes... there's always hope."_

* * *

**So, how do you like it guys? I know there's no much fun in this chapter but there will be tons of funny chapters to come. :) I hope this chapter is interesting enough. :)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


	16. Quite a Charmer

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Eight's POV**

**~oOo~**

I couldn't even believe it that I just developed a new Legacy! All I thought was I need to protect Marina and Ella from the incoming bullets somehow. In the nick of time, it was like someone possessed me and made me clap my hands then suddenly a thin veil, like a bubble started to envelope me then Marina and Ella. I just watched as the bullets bounced off the bubble harmlessly. I felt it was draining my energy but I kept on using it.

I watched Nine, Four and Six battled the remaining Mogs. Nine momentarily looked shocked as he saw me doing my bubble thingy then he turned his attention back into the battle. He was moving so fast that he looked like a blur. Four was using his Lumen and Six went invisible.

There were still torrents of bullets coming at me but I held my ground. Then I saw Six materialized in front of Nine and Four and thunder boomed.. She yelled something then Four nodded at her and started shooting fireballs at the enemies. The wind suddenly picked up speed that the fireballs went huge as it incinerated the incoming enemies. I realized then that Six was reinforcing Four's fireballs by manipulating the wind. Then a small smile painted my face. **"**_Those two work perfectly... They are meant for each other... She makes him stronger." _I thought as I stared at Four and Six. Nine suddenly stood by me and I enveloped him in a bubble. He looked at me and smiled. **"**_Yeah... you too makes me stronger."_I smiled at him.

When lightning struck, I know it would be over soon. Seriously Six was pretty powerful as we stared at her striking down every enemy with her lightning. Four was standing in front of her in a protective stance.

When it all turned quiet, I collapsed and Nine caught me in his arms. I looked at him and gave him a tired smile. "You did a great job." He said then planted a kiss on my forehead.

I saw Six running immediately to where Ella was lying. "How is she?" she asked with concern written all over her face.

"She's fine... she just need some rest that's all." Marina said looking equally drained as I was.

Six nodded and thanked Marina as she lifted Ella's head onto her lap.

-oOo-

After two days from the encounter with the Mogs, we reached a big town and decided to stay for a while. The Mogs seemed to stopped tracking us again. The old truck had broken down and we had to walk for a three miles to reach the town.

* * *

_[Nine talking in the background] "It was your fault that the truck broke!"_

_ [Glaring at Nine] "I told you! You shouldn't let me drive."_

"_Oh please, you were quite good at it... until you mistook the accelerator for the brake!"_

"_Will you stop talking?"_

"_Then we went like 50 mph and hit a post so hard that Four and Six flew a few feet from us." [Nine grinning]_

"_I said shut up!"_

* * *

Ella's wound had healed and she looked perfectly fine clutching her dirtied pink pony. Five's clothes were frequently getting ripped from his unstable transformations. The others were looking tired but at least okay.

"Where should we stay?" Marina asked.

"We'll find some cheap hotel around town." Crayton answered.

"How about there?" I pointed at a ten story hotel across the street. The place looked pretty expensive.

"I think you don't understand the word cheap?" Five sarcastically asked while the others rolled their eyes.

"Ooohhh... leave it to me!" I replied unfazed. "You all stay here." I handed my backpack and purse to Nine and crossed the street. Yes, people. I carry a cute pink lady's purse.

I entered the building and went immediately to the receptionist. An old man wearing a black suit and rimmed glasses was standing at the other side of the counter. He looked at me from top - down, inspecting my ragged outfit.

I cleared my throat and the old man smiled. "Do you like what you're seeing?" I asked flirtatiously.

* * *

_[Nine cracking up] "Hahaha... you were flirting with an old man?"_

"_Would you please shut up or you'll be sleeping outside."_

_ [Nine continues laughing.]_

_ [Eight throws something.] "There, he passed out." [Eight smirking] "I told you never mess with me while on my period and when I'm writing!"_

* * *

The old man shuffled embarrassingly. "How may I help you, young lady?" he asked.

I flipped my blond hair. "I was wondering if you can get me five rooms. I prefer, on the tenth floor." I said coating my words with charm.

The old man looked baffled for a while. "Are you sure you can afford it?" he asked.

Hmmm... it was interesting that he quite resist my charm. "Oh, sure... I can afford it if it's free. Please?" I told him as I added more charm and silkiness in my voice and did my big pleading eyes thingy. The old man froze like a robot. "Now, give me five rooms for five days... and make it your most expensive rooms." I added then wink at him.

The old man shuffled again and got five electronic room cards and handed it to me. "Thank you so much..." I said then smiled at the old man. Then I went outside and waved at the others to come in.

"How did you..?" Sam trailed off.

"Oh, please... an adorable lady like me can get anything I want." I replied as I handed them their room cards.

"Cool!" Five exclaimed.

"You used your Legacy?" Four reprimanded.

"Yeah!" I replied. "Look, we could use some pretty nice place to stay." I added. Six was about to say something but I immediately cut in as I turned to her. "And you and Four will have a private room of your own." I told her and grinned. She remained quiet.

"But still, isn't that taking advantage of these humans?" Marina asked.

"Well, it's not like we're staying here forever. Besides, we need every comfort as we can get while on this war." I replied. Marina rolled her eyes while Nine nodded in agreement with me.

"Yeah!" Five exclaimed. "I totally agree with Eight." he said then turned to me. "Maybe you can get me a new laptop next time." he whispered.

"Well then, let's keep going." Crayton said as he pushed us inside.

* * *

**Six's POV**

Okay, I had to admit that Eight was pretty clever by using her Charm to get us rooms. We all went up the elevator then looked for our rooms. No other people are checked-in on the tenth floor actually so we could enjoy some privacy. I shared a room with John while Marina was with Sam and Ella. Crayton was with Five and obviously Eight was with Nine whose room was next to ours. I had to use my invisibility to smuggle the chimeras in. Bernie and Barney would be staying with Five and Crayton.

I was unpacking my stuff when I heard a knock on the door. I turned to John who was sitting on the couch and watching TV. "Could you get that?" I asked him. He stood up and opened the door.

"Could I stay here for a while?" Ella asked as she came in, holding her dirtied pink pony.

"Why? what happened?" John asked as Ella passed him.

"Marina and Sam kicked me out." Ella said.

I went over to her and we sat at the edge of the bed. "Why did they kicked you out?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"They said that they'll be doing something and I'm not allowed to know what it is." Ella replied with an annoyed face.

I looked at John who was clearly holding his laughter. I knowingly smiled at him. "Sure, you can stay here." I told Ella.

"I'll order room service." John said. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, just get me a cheeseburger." I said. "I'm going to take a shower." I walked towards the bathroom and stared at John. "And oh! Blueberry cheesecakes too if they have one." I added. John just laughed at me.

I took a cold shower and washed all the grime and sweat in my body. After my shower, I stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel. John, who was already eating his cheeseburger smiled mischievously at me.

"Wow! you look hot!" John said teasingly.

"Do I?" I asked equally teasing him. "Be careful John, you might get burned." I added.

John smiled. "I'm invulnerable to fire." He said.

"To fire, yes. But to me, no. No you're not invulnerable." I said more teasingly this time.

"Well, we could find out."

"Yes... later... Ella's still here." I said pointing to at the bed where Ella was sleeping with her pony. I immediately changed into my favorite tank top and black training shorts.

"Do they have the cakes?" I asked as I walked over to the couch.

John nodded and gave me a slice as we watched a movie on the TV.

After finishing a burger and the cheesecake, I went over to Ella and got her pink pony. I thought I should wash it. I went back to the bathroom and washed the dirt from Ella's pony. After that I called John. "John, I need you here!" I yelled.

John came running eagerly like a puppy. "What?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

* * *

_[John talking] "Like a puppy? Really Lizzie? A puppy?"_

"_Hey, I think it was cute!"_

"_Urgh... whatever."_

* * *

"No, I need you to dry this for me." I said as I gave him the pony. He looked at me quizzically. "Do your fire thingy..." I said. "But be careful not to burn it."

"Oh, okay..." John said. "Why don't we just buy her a new one?" he said while drying the pony by the heat of his hands.

There was some knocking on the door again and I went over to get it. Eight was standing there holding a sexy yet elegant looking dress. "What's that?" I asked her.

"Your dress of course!" Eight exclaimed happily.

"What?" I asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll be wearing this tomorrow! I got you and Four a reservation at some fancy restaurant for your birthday!" Eight said excitedly.

I turned to look at John who was grinning at me. "Do you really think I'd forget about your birthday?" He asked, smiling. I ran to him and gave him a bone crushing hug and kissed him. **"**_Damn you're so sweet!"_I thought as our lips locked. I didn't mind Eight was watching.

"Uh... Is that what they call making out?" I broke away from John and stared at Ella who was wide awake, sitting at the bed.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys :) I hope you like this.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review :) and thanks for reading.**


	17. Six's Birthday and A Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do.)**

**I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Six's POV**

**~oOo~**

I was so embarrassed that Ella saw John and me slightly making out. I bit my lip thinking of something to say. John was blushing and Eight was laughing at the door, holding the elegant dress in her hands. "Ummm… uh…" I stuttered.

"Oh! I bet Marina and Sam are making out too!" Ella exclaimed enthusiastically while a smile painted her face.

"Come Ella! Let's find out!" Eight called and tossed the red dress to me. Ella rushed out the door with Eight after snatching her pink pony from John, giggling all the way.

"Eight!" I reprimanded but they were already gone, sprinting to the end of the hall.

I turned to look at John with a smug look on his face. I went to hang the dress at the cabinet. I shook my head. **"**_No way I'm going to wear that." _I thought as I joined John at the couch to watch another movie. I rested my head on his lap and he caressed my hair. His fingertips were so comforting against my scalp. "I'm glad you remembered my birthday. At least the day I celebrate my birthday here on earth." I told John as I looked up at him.

"How can I ever forget?" John said. "You almost burned down a restaurant when we celebrated your birthday last year." he added remembering the event with a soft chuckle. I laughed with him.

I held my necklace in my hand and it gave off a faint glow. John cupped my face and stared at my eyes. I felt like I was melting and my heart was doing its familiar jumping jacks on my chest. "I love you John." The word left my tongue smoothly.

John leaned down and kissed my lips. "I love you too Lizzie."

"What a stupid name." I said then we both laughed.

"Ahhhh! Get out here you two!" We heard Marina's voice screaming. John and I went to check what was happening. When we peeked out the door of our room, we saw Eight and Ella running.

"Hey it's not our fault you left the door opened!" Eight shouted. John and I looked at each other and started cracking up.

-oOo-

The next morning, I woke up with my head on John's chest. He was already awake and was staring at me. "Happy Birthday Lizzie." He greeted and kissed me.

"Thank you." I mumbled and kissed him back.

"Come on, the others are at the rooftop." John said as we got up from bed. "Marina prepared breakfast and the others managed to get tables." he added as he tagged me along.

"Wait, I need to change out of my pjs." I scrambled to change into a white tee and new trainer shorts. We went out of the room and headed down the hallway, there was a stairwell at the end and we climbed up. I was surprised when we got there. There was a long table in the middle of the rooftop. There was a blue cake in the middle, modeled in the shape like my own necklace then around it were blueberry cheesecakes.. It seemed Eight had gone to great lengths that time. Marina managed to cook a variety of food with the help of Ella and Five. I found the other Gardes seated around the table. John lead me to the head of the table and pulled the seat for me to sit in. "Thank you so much guys!" I told them teary eyed.

"It's the least we can do." Marina said as she smiled at me. "Happy birthday Six."

"So, how old are you?" Nine asked jokingly.

I glared at him. "Don't ask that question again." I said then chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Six." Crayton said.

"Happy birthday mommy!" Ella exclaimed happily.

I thanked them all once again. John seated at the right side of me and held my hand. I stared at him and murmured a silent thank you.

-oOo-

Around five that afternoon, Marina and Eight were busy helping me to prepare for John and I's date. Marina was brushing my hair and Eight was busy applying make-up on my face against all of my protests. I really don't like wearing make up. I felt like I look sissy.

* * *

_[Eight talking] "Hey! You should be thankful! I made you look prettier!"_

_ [John talking] "Oh, come on! She's perfect the way she is... even without make-up."_

"_Thank you so much honey."_

_ [Eight talking] "Oh geez... he's just afraid that you'll beat him up if he says otherwise."_

"_Eight? Do you want to fly out the window?"_

"_Okay... okay... I'm zipping my mouth."_

* * *

John went to see Nine, Sam and Crayton to talk about something.

"Ella dear, can you get your mommy's dress please." Eight called Ella who was busy playing at the laptop with Five. Ella skipped happily as she went to the cabinet and got the elegant red dress. I would've like the dress if it wouldn't show much of my skin, particularly my chest.

"You used your Charm again to get that dress didn't you?" Marina asked Eight, more likely scolded her.

"Oh please, asking someone to give you something is hardly stealing." Eight replied. "Beside, this would look perfect on Six." she added while inspecting the dress again. "Don't worry, I'll get you one too if we have the time." she told Marina.

Marina just rolled her eyes as she continued to brush my hair. "I won't braid or tie your hair." she said. "Four likes it down this way."

Ella went back playing with Five. "Die you scum! Die!" she was yelling as they played some arcade game.

Eight helped me to put on the dress and zipped me up. The dress fitted my body nicely. But there was one problem though. "It shows too much cleavage!" I protested.

"I know right? Four will be soooo drooling over you!" Eight exclaimed. "And I got you a matching purse to go with it and shoes too!" she added then handed me a red purse.

"Do you have an overcoat or something?" I asked.

"Sure! Wait, let me get it!" Eight said then ran back to her room excitedly.

I looked back at the mirror. "Damn, I look terrible." I said.

Marina stood behind me. "No, you look great!" she told me. "Have fun tonight Six."

"Thank you, Marina." I told her. "Speaking of fun, I bet you really had fun last night."

Marina's face went like a tomato then she bit her lip. "Ummm... I... we... uh..."

"I saw her naked with Sam!" Ella yelled.

"Ella!" Marina shouted then chased Ella out of the room. I shook my head as I watched them run around.

Moments later, Eight came back with the other Gardes. John was wearing a black tux. Another courtesy of Eight I guess. He looked dashingly handsome!

* * *

_[Eight talking] "Seriously guys, what would you do without me?"_

_[Six glaring] "Eight, would you please shut up!"_

"_Oh, take a chill pill Six! I understand the mood swings though but it's bad for your baby if you're always angry. It stresses you out."_

_[Marina shouting] "Six! Hurry up and finish that, you're late for your ultrasound!"_

"_Oh, alright!"_

* * *

John took my hand. "You look really beautiful." he whispered into my ear. I blushed uncontrollably. "You look handsome too!" I whispered back shyly.

"Go now you two, there's a car waiting outside to pick you up." Eight then handed me the overcoat and pushed us outside.

I turned to look at all of them and said a silent thank you and waved goodbye.

* * *

**Mysterious Person's POV**

**(The following entry was taken from a diary)**

I had been travelling for the past few months around the country. Finally, I was able to do what I always wanted. I arrived at a quaint town and decided to stay there for a while. It was a lovely town, somewhat suburban with touches of countryside. I checked in the hotel that morning and saw a beautiful girl with blond hair, holding a red dress while she was talking to the receptionist. The old man over the counter bobbed his head in agreement to anything the girl said. I approached her.

"Hey, excuse me miss, can I take a photo of you?" I asked as she was about to leave.

The girl was surprised as she looked at me. "Oh sure! why not?" then she posed.

I snapped three photos and thanked her. "It's just for a photo album I'm making."

"Oh, that's nice!" the girl said. "Well, I got to go."

"Okay. Thank you again." I told her and waved goodbye.

-oOo-

After I was settled at my room, I decided to explore the town. I strolled along the streets and took candid shots of people's day-to-day living. A woman nursing her baby while waiting for the bus. An old man with a begging bowl in his hands. Some kids playing football on the streets. A couple sharing a spontaneous kiss. Some people at a cafe shop.

I went to visit souvenir shops and the local zoo. I stopped at some fancy restaurants and tasted the local cuisine after I got tired wandering around.

That night I was sitting by a table outside a coffee shop as I browsed through the photos that I took. I smiled as I looked at each picture. I was getting tired and decided to call it a day, so I went back to the hotel to get some sleep.

The next day, I woke up early and decided to get some fresh air. I descended the elevator and went outside. A tall man was standing there, smoking a cigar by his bike with two cute beagle at his feet. I secretly snapped a picture. I sat at a bench across the street when I saw a young couple heading towards the hotel. The boy was carrying grocery bags while the girl was carrying a box. The boy really looked familiar to me, like I have seen him somewhere.

I spent the rest of the day like the usual, visiting places that I wasn't able to explore the preceding day. I had breakfast at a fast food chain. After that, I went to the museum. I also visited the park. and snapped photos of people jogging, families having picnics and children playing.

That night I decided to treat myself. I went to a fancy restaurant. I haven't made a reservation but I was lucky that there were a couple of tables left. A waiter ushered me to one of the tables. I momentarily stopped to take a picture of a table with a sign on it. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" the sign said. I winced as some old memory jogged my mind. I proceeded to my table and ordered on the menu. After the waiter took my order, I decided to browse through my photos again.

I heard a door opened, people talking, waiters bustling around, a sweet music playing. I stared at the table a few feet from me where I took the picture earlier. It was already occupied. The man with blond hair had his back to me. But I was staring at his date, the girl in the red dress. She looked really pretty. Somewhat familiar with her raven hair that seemed so smooth and her hazel eyes that seemed to twinkle as she stared at the man in front of her. **"**_Mrs. Smith looks beautiful." _I thought. **"**_Maybe I can ask them for a picture later."_

My order has arrived and I went to eat hungrily. But from time to time I glanced at the table of Mr. and Mrs. Smith. They really looked cute together. The way she laughed at something he was telling her. The way he caresses her cheeks with such tenderness. The way they act together seemed so perfect.

I stood up and approached the couple to ask if I could take a picture of them. "Excuse me." I began as I approached their table. Mrs. Smith looked shocked as she stared at me. "Can I take a..." I trailed off and dropped my camera as Mr. Smith looked at me. "John..." I whispered shakily.

Mrs. Smith picked up my camera and I looked back at her. That moment I remembered who she was... "Six!" I exclaimed.

Six was glaring at me. "What are you doing here, Hart?" she asked with bitterness in her voice.

* * *

**Uh oh! Six is looking pissed! What do you think would happen next?**

**As always, don't forget to leave a review! and thanks again for reading.)**


	18. Marina Vibrates, Six Sends a Message

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Marina's POV**

**~oOo~**

* * *

**"**_Okay, I'm so reluctant to write this but the others are forcing me to."_

_[Six yelling in the background] "Come on Marina! You can do that!"_**  
"**_Yeah thanks a lot! Oh god, this would be embarrassing."_**  
**_[Eight yelling in the background] "Oh god? Sounds familiar Marina!"_**  
"**_Eight!"_

* * *

Six and Four just left on their way to their dinner date, Eight and Nine was holed up in their own room while Ella and Five were still playing on the laptop. So, Sam and I sneaked back to our room. As soon as I closed the door and securely locked it, Sam pulled me into him and he began kissing me. I returned his kisses feverishly like I couldn't get enough of him.

He pushed me into the bed and had my hands pinned down. He started kissing my neck. then my earlobes while his hands were exploring my body while all the while I was panting. He pulled away then removed his shirt before his lips crashed against mine. He nervously unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it aside. I was only wearing my purple bra and my shorts. Sam has removed his pants and was wearing only his boxers.

Soon enough, Sam cupped my breasts and I let out a soft moan which brought a devilish smile on his face. We rolled around so I straddled him. My hands were roaming his broad chest where his scars during his captivity has almost faded. His hand remained on my waist, holding me steady.

Sam reached for the bedside drawer and opened the topmost compartment and got a brown packet and tore it open. "What's that?" I asked as I momentarily pulled away from kissing him.

"Crayton's gift." Sam replied and smiled at me. "Can you help me put it on?" He asked and I blushed furiously but I nodded.

Soon after that, maybe you guys know what happened.

* * *

_[Eight yelling in the background] "Oh! You skipped your screaming in delight part!"_

"_I'm not describing that part Eight!"_

_ [Six talking to Eight] "You've been snooping around them?"_

_ [Eight] "We just listened outside!" [Eight talking to Six] "Why is it Nine never asked me to help him put it on?"_

"_Anyways, don't mind those two."_

* * *

I was lying in bed with Sam, naked after our lovemaking. His breathing was ragged and his body so hot as mine. My head rested on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing.

Soon, he was kissing me again and we were rolling around with our bodies tangled around each other. I was catching my breath as he kept on kissing me. Then I felt something somewhere between us.

"I think I'm vibrating." I told him.

"What?" Sam asked while laughing. "Of course you will be."

I pulled away slightly and reached between us. "No, I feel something is vibrating." I said then fumbled through the sheets. Then I got hold of my phone, it was the thing that's vibrating. Four's number and picture was flashing on the screen. I sat down on the bed and tapped the answer button. Sam was mumbling something.

"Hello?" I asked with ragged breathing.

Six's voice was on the other side of the line. "Hi Marina, can I ask a little favor from you?"

"Yeah of course. Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I want to burn down a restaurant right now."

"What? Not again! What happened? Did the Mogs find you?"

"No, silly! There's just a person here that ruined our date. Tell you later."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Ummm... can you bring Ella here at the restaurant?" Six asked. "I prefer two-year old version of Ella." she added.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Ummm... I was thinking of polishing my acting skills."

"What's going on Six?" I asked again.

"I'll explain it to you later. Just bring Ella here please."

"Okay. See you later."

"Thanks!" Six said before she hung up.

I tossed my phone at the end of the bed and looked at Sam who was lying down at the other side. "What does Six want?" he asked.

"She asked me to bring Ella to her." I told him then went to the dresser to get my bathrobe and draped it over my naked body.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait here, I'll be back. I'll ask Eight instead to bring Ella." I told him then went over the door. "Then we can get back to where we were interrupted." I added as I winked at him.

I went to knock on Eight and Nine's room. "Hey!" Eight greeted like she was smiling guiltily at me and holding back her laughter.

I hurriedly explained to Eight about Six's favor, I was anxious to get back to my room with Sam. Luckily, Eight agreed and told me they'll be on their way. I immediately skipped back to my room and to my Sam.

* * *

_[Eight talking] "I haven't realize that you were so horny that night Marina!"_

"_Oh, shut up Eight!"_

* * *

**John's POV**

Six looked so lovely that night, wearing that sexy red dress, I had to admit that sometimes, I was staring at her sizable cleavage.

I was smiling as I looked at the sign on top of our table. 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith.' Six took the sign and put it inside her bag. "Souvenir." She said.

We enjoyed eating dinner. Some chicken meat, some seafoods and wine. And also the ever-present blueberry cheesecakes for dessert!

Right after we finished eating, I heard someone walking towards our table. I was busy staring at Six's lovely face so I didn't bother to look at who it was. "Excuse me." said a familiar voice and noticed that Six's face turned into shocked then into a frown "Can I take a..." the person said but trailed off when I looked at _her. _Sarah Hart.

"John..." she whispered shakily.

I kept staring at her in disbelief. She turned to Six. "Six!" she exclaimed as Six glared as she was handing back Sarah's camera that had fallen.

"What are you doing here, Hart?" Six asked with a pissed voice. I immediately grabbed her hand gently. "Not here, Six." I told her as I anticipated that she would burn down a restaurant again.

Six looked at me then her face changed back into its soft and caring aura. "I think, I'll leave you two for a while." Six said then stood and went over to me and kissed my lips tenderly. "Remember Mr. Smith, I don't share." she whispered.

"Oh, no... I'll just leave. I'm sorry to interrupt you two. I was leaving anyway." Sarah said apologetically

"No, you can stay. Besides, you need to straighten things out." Six said then turned back to me. "Can I borrow your phone honey?" Six asked while smiling. "I'll be back. Don't worry." she said as I handed her the phone. Then she went to the ladies room.

"Sorry, I really need to go." Sarah said in an urgent voice.

"Not without explaining first." I said then stared at her with blank face. Her blue eyes that I used to love was darting around the room and her lips that I used to kiss quivered nervously as she sat down.

"John, I didn't expect you to find you here." she began. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I did."

"Why Sarah?" I asked, still looking into her eyes.

"The authorities forced me to do it." she explained. "I don't really have a choice."

"You had a choice Sarah." I told her. "And you chose to call the authorities and hand me over."

"You betrayed me John... You fell in love with someone else." Sarah said, her voice in pain. " I've waited for you, but when you came back... you changed... you fell in love with Six!"

"No, you're the one who betrayed me. You didn't even bother to let me explain. I had my doubts of what I was feeling for Six back then. I thought there was still a chance for us. But you betrayed me! You called the police and had me arrested!" I told her. Luckily, the other people in the restaurants seemed not to bother.

"Look, I'm really sorry... I was overcome with jealousy back then when I made that stupid mistake." Sarah retorted. "I've regretted it everyday. But now, I can see that you're already happy with Six. And I accept that. All I'm asking now is your forgiveness." Sarah said, teary-eyed. "Can you forgive me John?" she asked.

It took a moment for me to answer. "I forgive you Sarah..." I said then suddenly Six was walking back to us with two-year old Ella on her arms.

"Dada!" Ella exclaimed and reached out for me. I looked at Six and she smiled at me.

"You already have a daughter?" Sarah almost exclaimed.

"Adopted." Six replied casually as she handed Ella to me. "But I'm three months pregnant right now." she added rubbing her womb which pretty much shocked me. **"**_What's wrong with her?"_

"Seriously, You two will owe me big time! Just agree with anything Six says." Ella whispered in my ear.

"Oh... that's nice to know." Sarah said softly, wiping some stray tears away.

"Yeah, John and I are planning to get married next year. You're invited if you want to come." Six said then she went over to me and laced her hands at my waist as I held Ella on my arms. Ella covered her mouth with her hands in delight.

I looked at Six quizzically. She was just smiling playfully at me while Sarah looked at me, shocked. **"**_Oh, If she can't burn down the restaurant, she's making Sarah jealous. Clever Six but it wasn't called for. Sarah and I are over a long time ago. And you Six, is the only woman I want to share my life with." _I thought as I shook my head looking at Sarah and Six who was chattering like they were friends.

"Mama!" Ella exclaimed and reached for Six. Six cradled Ella and kissed her on the forehead but she put her down.

"Go tell your Dada that we should go home sweetie." Six told Ella. Ella came back to me and tugged at my hands.

"Well, good luck to you two..." Sarah said. "I should get going anyway. Thank you for forgiving me John." she added then walked away. She stopped by the door and turned to us. "Can I take a picture of you?" she asked.

"Sure!" Six said then picked up Ella and held her in her arms. I wrapped my shoulders around then as we posed for the picture.

"Thank you!" Sarah said then smiled as she walked out the door.

"So, how was my acting?" Six asked when Sarah was already gone.

"You didn't have to do that." I replied. Six glared at me. "You were good though." I added.

"I just want to send her a message that you're mine now." Six said licking her lips. "Shall we go home?" she asked.

"Well, if you want to... but I'm sorry, Sarah's sudden appearance ruined your birthday."

"It's okay... we still have _dessert_later."

"Mommy, can I go with Nine and Eight?" Ella asked with pleading eyes.

"Where are you going?" Six asked as we were walking towards the door.

"Oh, they said, we'd be snooping around. We're going to see Papa Crayton... Five said he went disco dancing."

Six and I laughed as we went out the door where Eight and Nine were waiting.

"Okay, you may go with Eight and Nine but don't stay out too late." Six told Ella then turned to Eight. "Take care of her." she told Eight.

"Aren't you two coming?" Nine asked.

"Uh... you guys go on ahead. We'll be having _dessert_." I whispered at Nine.

"Oh... you can finally use Crayton's gift!" Nine exclaimed.

"What gift?" Six asked me as she laced her hands on my waist again.

"Let's go find out." I told her as I planted a kiss on her cheeks.

* * *

_[Six yelling in the background] "Honey!"_

"_Yes?"_

_ [Six yelling again] "John! come here!"_

"_Wait, I'll just finish this."_

_ [Six yelling in pain] "Damn it John Smith! Come over here!"_

"_Why what's the matter?" [John runs frantically.]_

_ [Six yelling again.] "I think my water just broke!"_

_ [Ella celebrating] "Oh goodie! Six is having a baby!"_

* * *

**So, not really my best chapter guys... what do you think?**

**Don't forget to leave a review :) By the way, I'm writing another Fanfic entitled "Making Memories"**

**I hope you guys can check it out too! Thanks for reading :)**


	19. Dancing Disco Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Eight's POV**

**~oOo~**

* * *

"_So guys, I heard that Six is having a baby and as much as I wanted to go visit her in the hospital; I can't. Nine would be going instead and he left the twins with me. I just hope Four wouldn't pass out again. Don't worry, I've put the kids to sleep... unwillingly. Hehe."_

* * *

So, where were we in the story?

Nine, Ella and I were entered a bar just across the street after Four and Six left. Five told us that Crayton would be there. We were dressed in black with matching hoodies, of course - courtesy of me!

"Ah, miss? No children allowed inside." the doorman told me as he motioned to Ella who was clutching my hand.

"Why? What's this, a strip club?" I asked annoyed as I glared at the poor doorman. Then I turned at Nine but he just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine." I said then tugged Ella along. "I'll meet you inside." I told Nine.

I spotted an open shop just around the corner and dragged Ella along. I asked for a shirt and skirt immediately when we entered the shop. The sales lady happily obliged to my requests. I was seriously enjoying my Convinco Legacy. I also asked for a cute handbag just for the fun of it.

* * *

"_Yeah, I know you guys are thinking that I'm pretty mean using my Legacy to get stuff. But hey! If we're friends, you would surely adore me!"_

* * *

After Ella changed, we went back to the bar, leaving the cashier and sales lady wondering where the two year old girl I was with had gone off to.

The doorman just smiled at us when Ella and I entered. Ella was quite tall for a twelve year old so, she could pass as an adult. I saw Nine by the counter, ordering drinks with a flirty brunette sitting beside him.

"Hey!" I punched Nine in the shoulders lightly then turned to the brunette and glared. The lady scrambled away like she saw some murderous lion. "A martini please!" I told the young barman as I seated next to Nine.

"And what can I get you pretty miss?" the barman asked Ella then winked at her. I wanted to laugh. Seriously, the young barman was checking Ella out. Lucky for him, I was Ella's company. If Six was there, she could've probably tuned him to bits just by looking at Ella like that.

"Just a soda." Ella replied then seated at the other side of Nine.

"Oh, please... give her a martini too!" I told the barman and he smiled. Ella looked alarmed as she stared at me. Nine was just watching the people dancing by the stage.

"Mommy Six would kill me if she finds out." Ella whispered to me when the barman left.

"Don't worry. I got your back Ella." I told her assuringly.

* * *

"_Although, when Six found out, it was hell! I won't bother you with the details but it involves a lot temper tantrums and I had to endure a few days with a black eye. She was pretty protective of Ella... like a daughter she never had."_

* * *

"So, where's Crayton?" I asked Nine who was like holding out his laughter. He pointed to someone in the middle of the people who were dancing. A man, slightly older than the rest was there, dancing his butt off - his dance moves were contrary to the slow music that was playing. His hair was coated with gel or suave and it was so shiny. He was wearing shiny black shoes and a jacket with glittery sequins. He looked like a disco ball. From the looks of it, he was severely intoxicated.

I started cracking up and turned back to Nine. "Is he... hahaha... is he boogie dancing?" I asked Nine as I can't hold off my laughter much longer. Nine laughed along with me. Ella on the other hand was oblivious as she was inspecting the martini that the barman gave her. She was analyzing it like a Mog and wondering how to take it down.

I took a sip from my own glass of martini.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Ella asked then sipped from her own glass. "Hmmm... tastes weird." she said. I pointed at his Papa Crayton. When she saw him gyrating with a middle aged lady, the martini came out of her nose and she started laughing hysterically that it seemed she was out of breath and she was slapping her thighs in her fits. It was like a rolling-on-the-floor-laughing moment except that she was sitting. She almost fell off the barstool but Nine and the barman got a hold of her. I laughed along but not at Crayton, I was laughing at Ella's outburst.

Some people were staring at us but we never mind them. The music changed. "Would you like to dance?" Nine suddenly asked as he offered his hand. I gladly took it. "Just don't step on my feet." He said then we left Ella with her martini.

"I'll have you know that I'm actually a good dancer." I told him as we stepped into the dance floor.

"Really?" Nine eyed me curiously as he put his hand on my waist and I settled mine at his shoulders.

"Yes. I took dancing lessons while my Cepan and I stayed in Argentina. I mastered Salsa, Samba, Tango and Rumba." I told Nine proudly. We began swaying, matching the slow rhythm of the music. Crayton was still doing his crazy dance moves a few feet from us.

I rested my head on Nine's shoulder. I began thinking about the time I spent at Argentina with my Cepan. She called herself Sarita when we stayed there... and she called me Maria Isabella because she thinks it's cute. She insisted on making sure that I live as normal as possible. She took me to school, enrolled me in dancing lessons and taking me to the pueblo plaza every Sunday for a stroll. Those were good old days.

The music changed again to a fast dancing tempo and Nine and I stopped.

"Hey!" Crayton who noticed us for the first time greeted and approached us. "What are you kids doing here?" he asked. I had to hold my breath because aside from the smell of liquor, his perfume was a terrible assault to the senses... like he bathed himself with the whole bottle.

Nine grinned at him, releasing me from his embrace. "Just hanging out... and watching." he said then smirked.

"Where are the others?" Crayton asked again with drooping eyes and his breath smelling like rum.

"They're back at the hotel." I replied "Ella's here with us." I added.

"By the way, where is she?" Nine asked.

"Still there." I said and pointed at Ella who was still sitting by the counter, talking with the barman. "Ella! Come over here!" I called. Ella turned her head, her eyes were puffy and she stood up and came over, wobbling. She walked towards us in a zigzag pattern with a goofy smile on her lips.

"Oh, dear she looks drunk." Nine murmured.

"Hey guys!" Ella said when she reached us. Her breath smelled like martini and a hiccup escaped her mouth. She stood on uneasy feet.

"She doesn't look drunk." I said turning to Nine whose face was masked with worry. "She's so drunk!" I exclaimed.

"Well, good luck explaining that to Six." Nine said and he offered his shoulder to support Crayton's weight who looked like he was going to pass out.

I supported Ella in turn and we went struggling out the bar.

* * *

**So, What would Six's reaction when she finds out Ella was drunk? Hmmm...**

**Anyways, that's it for now. I hope you guys like it. Please do leave a review :)**

**And thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I'll be updating my fanfic 'Making Memories' and 'When I Met You' too, so watch out! :)**


	20. Don't Mess With Us

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lorien Legacies Series. Well, I wish I do. :)**

**Respite from the Storm**

**Five****'s POV**

**~oOo~**

It was dawn and I just got up from bed. I saw Crayton still snoring at the other bunk, he reeks of alcohol and his pillow covered in drool. I remembered he could barely walk the preceding night when Nine delivered him to our door. I also saw Eight shoving a wobbling Ella into their room hurriedly. "Don't tell Six." Nine begged as he noticed that I saw Ella. I just nodded at him.

I walked over to the cabinet where I kept my Chest. I pulled it out and set it on the bed. I opened it and scanned through its contents. Some assorted gems and a dagger that can only fit in my hands. A Loric book that belonged to the Elder who preceded me… A letter from my Cepan… just in case you're wondering, she is still alive but has amnesia that she suffered from an accident. I left her in Tibet 'cause I thought it would be safe for her there… I know the Monks will take care of her.

I perused the gems… nothing really unique with them. I have the same set of gems just like the others. Except for a heart shaped gem, the color of ruby. It wasn't ruby though, my Cepan told me what it is but I can't recall what its name was… only that it glows whenever someone I love was in danger. I just laughed when she told me that. I have a healing stone also, Loralite and Xitharis.

I felt my stomach grumbling and I decided to get something to eat. I started to put my inheritance back to my Chest when I heard Six yelling at Eight at the other room. She sounded really mad. There were loud noises like someone just threw something… then there was a slight commotion. I went out of my room and Bernie went out also as soon as I opened the door. I saw Eight running down the hallway with Six right on her heels. Four and Nine were running after them. Knowing Six's temper, she would likely burn the hotel down.

I just shook my head and Marina and Sam emerged from their room. Marina was covered only in her bathrobe and Sam was shirtless. "What was that about?" Marina inquired as soon as she saw me but her face turned red nonetheless.

"Eight got Ella drunk, I guess." I told them.

"Oh god, is she okay?" Marina asked, worry written on her face.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Ella will be fine I guess." I told them. "I can't say the same for Eight and Nine." I added then smirked. Sam let out a small laugh. And Marina went to check up on Ella.

I was about to leave for breakfast when I noticed a certain object glowing in the corner of my eye. I turned to look back at what it was and saw the heart shaped gem glowing on top of my bed. Then it struck me, _"Someone's in danger!"_ the thought escaped my mind. I raced to where Crayton was lying and shook him awake.

"Oh, shut the lights off!" Crayton was yelling as soon as he opened his eyes.

I nudged him harder. "Get up! Someone's in trouble!" I yelled at him and dragged him out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and squinted. "Come on!"

He must have realized it and he was wide awake. He went over to the cabinet at once and grabbed several guns while on uneasy feet.

I went to the other rooms and noticed that the other four are not yet back. I found Marina, Sam and Ella and told them to be ready though Ella was not looking so well. I sprinted back to my room, Sam followed me. He helped Crayton carry some of the guns. I retrieved my dagger and it glowed with my touch. I went out the hallway again and at the other end, I saw them. Five Mogadorians and someone else…

"Lucy!" I whispered. My hands were trembling as I saw a Mog soldier strangling her. "Let go of her!" I shouted. Sam and Crayton were right behind me. Marina and Ella went out of their rooms too and when they saw the enemies, Marina immediately carried Ella to safety behind us.

"Come with us, and the human shall live." The Mog who was quite larger than the rest said right at me.

"Okay… okay…" I said as I held my hand up. "Just let her go…" I added and saw Lucy's face, completely horrified.

"NO! You're not going anywhere!" someone shouted and I saw Six materialized holding Eight's hand just beside the Mogs. "Now!" Six commanded and immediately a blur stabbed the one holding Lucy and he disintegrated to dust then Eight activated her force field and sent the other Mogs flying against the wall, Six immediately grabbed Lucy and ran towards us with Eight and Nine covering their back.

We were all running at the other end of the hallway with Sam and Crayton firing their guns as soon as Eight and Nine caught up to us. All the Mogs disintegrated not for long.

"Come on! We need to get to John!" Six yelled as she handed Lucy over to me. Then Eight and Nine followed her immediately.

I held Lucy's hand. She looked at me in disbelief… like what she just saw was some sort of dream. "How…?" she trailed off but I put a finger on her lips and embraced her tightly, she was trembling. "I'll tell you later." I whispered. "First, let's get you safe." I added then turned towards Crayton and Sam. "Take care of her." I told them.

Crayton nodded, completely out of his drunken state.

"Ella and I will stay with them." Marina offered. "We'll catch up later."

"Okay, thanks." I said then turned to look at Lucy again. She was still trembling. "I'll be back soon." I told her then sprinted off to catch up with the others… but they were already gone. I heard gunfire outside and I stopped and looked out the window, and I saw an abandoned warehouse at the back of the building. Someone was fighting there. I didn't think twice… I jumped out the window and immediately glided down as fast as I can. The chimeras came after me in their eagle form.

Lumen was blasting through the roof. Thank goodness it was a misty morning. And it seems that people were still asleep. I went through a hole in the roof and landed just next to four who was fighting against five Mogs. The others were still not there. Four was using his telekinesis to fend off the bullets and from time to time, blast Lumen from his hands.

The chimeras descended and immediately transformed to huge dog-like beasts and Bernie chewed a Mog and Barney was running after another. Meanwhile, I held the glowing dagger on my hand and engaged another Mog. The huge Mog swung his blade and I dodged. He swung again horizontally and it nearly got me. He kept on swinging his sword but I deflected it with my dagger. Then I sent a shockwave of telekinesis right at him and he went tumbling and hit the wall with a bang. I threw my dagger at him and it hit him on the chest. He disintegrated.

I saw another Mog running towards me, shooting his gun, I deflected the bullets with my telekinesis and I flew towards him and kneed him in the gut and he went down. I used my telekinesis to retrieve my dagger and buried it in the Mog's head. I heard Nine, Eight and Six arrive and soon, they entered the fray.

Enemy reinforcements also came, along with pikens and krauls. I saw Nine spinning his spear and cut off several enemies, including some pikens. It was good that he was on his rage mode again because he seemed unstoppable.

I thought of transforming into a beast again but I was worried. The last time I practiced it, I turned into a squirrel instead of a bear. So I kept fighting hand-to-hand. Eight was fighting with her dagger too and Six was ripping Mogs whenever she appears beside them. Four was looking tired as he engaged two Mogs at once. I ran over to him and blocked a Mog blade just in time before it hit him in the back. I hurled the enemy with my telekinesis again and he went flying on top of another and they hit the ground. Six appeared right before them and plunged a dagger at them both.

Then a huge Mog managed to tackle me down and he held my neck against the floor. "Die you bastard!" The Mog hissed as his blade went up ready to plunge it at my chest. I felt a warmth feeling in my chest and noticed my necklace was glowing.

It was too fast as I felt my body changing and I felt a certain rage. My muscles enlarged and I was growing fur and claws. The Mog on top me had a look of horror on his face as I grabbed him in my hands and ripped him apart.

"I am Number Five!" I shouted. "Don't mess with me!" I added then charged at the other remaining Mogs.

"Pretzel! Protect him!" Nine shouted as he finished beheading another kraul. I immediately felt Eight's force field around me; she was standing a few feet away from me to avoid getting hurt in my own rampage.

Some of the remaining Mogs ran away and the others who stayed behind were torn down. After the battle, I passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Another chapter of action guys! I hope you like it :)**

**Well, as always, don't forget to leave a review :)**

**Thanks for reading! And if any of you are interested in Percy Jackson, I have another fanfic called When I Met You. I hope you can check it out too.**


End file.
